


With Hearts Like Ice and Love Like Fire

by AMuseForADay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azgeda, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, G!P, Gen, Girl Penis, I need to be stopped, Jealous Lexa, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a little dubcon, Multi, Omegaverse, Ontari actually has a heart, Oral, Porn With Plot, Royalty, Slow Burn, Smut, The 100 Femslash, Violence, heat - Freeform, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuseForADay/pseuds/AMuseForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped by Nia to learn what she could of Lexa's secrets, Costia was put through torture and hell before slowly she became part of the only family she's ever really known. She has never held power over her own heart, choices, or her destiny. Now that Nia's dead and her brother Roan is King, with ruthless Ontari scheming for her as a mate, she will find that though she is an Omega, she holds more power than she ever dared to imagine. </p><p>But how will she wield it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: We Are the Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is definitely a slow burn story, though there is a lot of sexual tension. But when the smut comes, there will be a LOT of it. This is one of my first attempts at A/B/O and any suggestions for upcoming chapters, or comments can be left here or you can follow and mention me on Twitter at @AMuseForADay or email me at amuseforaday@gmail.com.
> 
> Update: I've added a couple things and edited some punctuation and other errors, if you have any suggestions, refer to information above, or leave a comment. Thanks so much!

 

**Chapter 1** :

                                                                                     We Are the Loved Ones

* * *

 

The war drums pounded far off in the distance as Costia stared out over the balcony, pale fingers tugging at those on the opposite hand. Her skin was cool beneath her own touch, but she'd had quite a long time to grow accustomed to this due to the frigid air that even now filled her lungs as they expanded to send life giving oxygen through the capillaries of her body. Word had not yet to come from Polis where her brethren had gone to secure their future, what was owed to them, Nia said. Costia knew nothing of dues and rights, for what had any man to say that he owned that was _truly_ his? But Alphas imagined that they knew best and who was she to refute it, for she was only an Omega.

 

One that had come to be prized and favored, but an Omega nonetheless.

 

She gave no quarrel of it, but there were moments, moments like this where her heart stormed in her chest so loudly that she thought it might burst forth from her chest propelled by the velocity of her worry alone as it rose higher and higher. What if they did not return? What if Lexa had them executed or worse...? What if even now the commander was sending people to take hold of their kingdom?

 

Lexa... the name sounded more familiar than the visage of her face. Costia remembered her smile. The curve of full lips that moved over her own as they learned and explored each other. And sometimes, when she was alone, she remembered the way she touched her, inhaled her scent against her neck as if the smell of Costia was the last thing she ever wished to encompass her senses before she met her end. And eyes....eyes that held hers so intensely, green of the trees meeting the earth of her eyes. Roots growing deep beneath to take hold without release... But that tree had been uprooted....And now there lay only a memory like sprigs of grass peeking through the snow of the pavilion below. Desperate to see the light of sun.

 

Her fingers tugged harder...

 

Memories...buried with everything that the girl had ever been, for what was she now? The dark times when she'd been held in the dungeons, starved and beaten, she'd thought that the memories would be all she had. They'd asked for secrets. Secrets of the flame. Secrets that the girl who'd said she'd loved Costia held close to her breast for she loved her power more than she'd loved her Omega.

 

Costia absently ran her hand over the furs she wore over pale silks where beneath, on alabaster skin where the mark would have lain, just beneath her throat.  If Lexa had cared enough to mark her. Costia held no animosity towards her, and she held no blame in her heart. Only small sadness and hope that happiness had been found in another. Perhaps she even had pups now, but Costia doubted that. She just liked to imagine that everyone was happy, and that war was some distant thing...a nightmare that touched only at the edge of her mind. Just as she'd pretended, and retreated far inside her mind when she'd been battered and broken within an inch of her life and her will was irreparably broken evermore.

 

The past...... It was the past. With the barest shake of her head, she cast it aside, as easily as one would discard unpleasant clothing. She shed it and remembered once more why she stood at the balcony, watching and waiting for the only family she now had, taking in deep breaths to catch any sign of a scent with the torches that lit as dusk drew near.

 

And there...over the snow covered gates, she caught sight of the horses just as her nostrils flared with Roan's scent. In it, she smelled....sadness. Had they not been successful? In the midst, Ontari's overpowered his, the scent of an Alpha overpowering the Beta within him, rife with anger and malice. But where was Nia's? Where was the scent of the woman she called mother? Her body shook, but she would not allow herself to think of the possibility, turning instead to rush from her chambers, through the long corridor, and down the stone steps to burst forth into the dusk just as the heavy gates were pulled open by their gona and the party entered. Her breaths left plush pink petals in gusts of white vapor, hood having fallen from onyx rivers that seemed stark contrast against such pale skin. She saw her brother, Ontari, but only Nia's horse from which her scent had faded. Had she stayed behind?

 

“Roan?”

 

Her voice was a soft whine as she took more steps forward into the snow, eyes hopeful that she would not receive the news for which she had no heart to withstand. Roan dismounted, and she smelled the pheromones of his comfort that sought to embrace and calm her before he did. Ontari stared down at the girl before she dismounted as well, jaw clenched as Roan embraced Costia tightly. Costia's breaths grew shaky and she could not embrace strong shoulders as her eyes misted over with unshed tears that threatened to be frozen by the cold. Dewdrops of ice that would adorn her skin like diamonds, patterned for her sorrow.

 

"Ste Yuj." The depth of his voice calmed her as his scent did its part, though it was different.

 

"It was that bitch, Lexa. If he hadn't so easily caved and turned his neck like an omega wench begging to be bred, our Queen Mother would be standing here instead of her pup of son, named King."

 

Roan released Costia to growl at Ontari, who snarled in return with aggression bleeding into the air. She still begged for blood, whether for revenge or because she did not receive her wish to be Heda...what Nia had only promised her for years, or because she knew no other way to show her grief, Costia did not know, but she had already lost one member of her family.

 

“Nou mou!”

 

They both tore their gazes away from each other, hearing as well as feeling her distress, and Ontari's expression softened minutely as only it ever did in Costia’s presence. "I did not mean.." Her words fell on deaf ears, for Costia cared not that she'd insulted her rank, only that she showed no respect to Roan or the memory of the mother whom had mistreated him, but had loved him all the same. She would have desired that he be king. For Ontari was not yet fit to rule. So Costia swallowed thickly. Swallowed down the grief that she would shed only when she was alone, in the stains of tears on her pillows, and slowly lowered herself to the snow.

 

"Sister, no...," Roan pleaded as he took a step forward as if to stop her.

 

If she did not do this, Ontari would make her move as Alpha to see that whatever Lexa's orders were did not stand, for she coveted the security that power would bring, but there was another reason she would rip out Roan's throat in one beat of his heart and it was that which Costia feared most of all... So before all, she declared her allegiance to him as she had to his mother, palms upturned, cold biting into her skin as she turned her head, revealing her throat in a show of submission and surrender as she kept her eyes on the ground.

 

“Long live the king,” she whispered, though for the silence that had gathered she may as well have screamed it.

 

The gonakru around them, followed suit, all moving to their knees, even as Ontari growled low, words echoing in the frigid air.  Costia could feel Roan's discomfort, especially in the force of a presence as strong as Ontari's, but he understood as well as Costia what was at stake and while he had not desired to be king, it was his duty to his people, to his mother, and to her. For he was now her only protection. He moved towards her, a keening rumble in his chest comforting her as he pulled her to her feet to dip his head and latch onto her throat. The bite was not deep enough to leave the mating unquestioned, but it was his acceptance of the possibility, as well as of her loyalty. He held her hand and looked into her eyes to tell her all would be well and his sorrow found hers before he turned back to Ontari.

 

Slowly, she lowered to the ground, though Costia could tell everything within her only grew more heated with hatred and her brow twitched as she did the same, releasing the words through gritted teeth. "Long live the king."

 

Costia held back her relief, for while this secured Roan's place as their leader, it would not save him from Ontari's wrath once the opportunity was found. She would challenge him…

  
It was only the matter of when.


	2. Now is the Winter of Our Discontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roan adjusting to life as king despite his Beta ranking, things are getting more tense in Azgeda between Ontari and Costia. There are a lot of old wounds that have yet to heal, and Ontari seems willing to to do anything to get what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, all you amazing readers that have sent really encouraging emails, and those that haven't. And a huge thanks for all those who've taken the time to beta this and offer suggestions on how to make it better. Things are getting more intense, and for those of you who are waiting for it to get heated, wait until Chapter Three ;) 
> 
> Can't say I didn't warn you it was gonna be a slow burn though.
> 
> Remember, any suggestions can be left in my email Amuseforaday@gmail.com or you can follow me on Twitter by the same UN.

                                                                         

 

There was no body to burn that would allow Nia to find peace in the flames. Nothing of which to hold from her body so that she would be kept in memory. Costia learned the aspects of her demise from Roan, who thought to spare her the cruel details, but Costia desired to know them. She |needed| to know them. He watched her face, inhaled her scent, for any signs that she was under duress, but she endured and struggled not to allow hatred to take root within her, for she realized that more than anything he wished to spare her from the knowledge that it had been Lexa that caused it. It was an unjust and unfit death for a woman who had been to Costia as a mother, while Lexa imagined her a monster. Nia deserved to die with more honor than Heda had allowed.

 

But a voice in the back of her mind whispered that it was indeed justified to the young commander who had long thought her dead, and still had no knowledge of the contrary. It was Costia’s head that Lexa had undoubtedly imagined, and her life that Lexa had obviously desired for years to avenge. All because of a head of a girl, whose name Costia had never known. Because, to Nia,  it would brought more harm for the Commander to have thought Costia dead than for the girl Nia had come to favor actually meet that end.  

 

But this knowledge did not bring her mother back, or ease her own guilt.

 

There were meetings of the council to determine how best to govern their lands now that Nia had passed the duty on to her son. (No one said that it had been truly been deemed by Lexa) As Roan’s potential mate and her own standing in the Azgeda court, Costia sat beside him, her hand gently cajoling his troubled spirit so that he could focus on the politics lain before him while he, in fact, probably heard nothing that was spoken of. It was not unheard of of that a Beta lead, though it was rare, but Roan was wise and just in his own way, ruthless when he needed to be, and while no one would ever say so aloud, they were all truly concerned for their positions if Ontari were to take control. Known for her fury and bloodshed with the slightest provocation, any words said that were not agreeable could be cause for their unfortunate end.

 

Costia had no idea how Ontari truly came to be the way that she was. The dark haired girl was already there when she arrived, bound and gagged to be tortured endlessly. At first, Ontari only watched, coming down every day to gaze upon Costia like she was an amusement to cure her boredom during the hours that she wasn’t training. It still made Costia’s skin crawl, the way Ontari would sit and smile as if she delighted in the pain that still marked otherwise blemishless skin. But one day watching didn’t seem as though it were enough, and she took the place of the man who’d already bled Costia so many times that she felt weakened and near the end of her fight, though still Costia stood strong. Strong enough to withstand the cut of the blade as it Ontari chained her arms above her head, the tension pulling dangerously at the joints while she carved the symbol of Azgeda into the small of Costia’s black like she was a horse to be marked. She strangled her until she was near death, burned her, left her chained devoid of clothing or covering for days after being beaten and broken so that she was as humiliated and shamed as she was abused. Ontari asked no questions as the guards had, she had no particular purpose other than she may have just been bored and enjoying a new plaything.

 

And day after day loathing deepened and took root.

 

When Nia discovered Ontari’s “games” she forbid her from going to the cell again and when the azure of her eyes found Costia’s, as bright as the sky above the Azgeda snow, there seemed to be within them something that softened towards her.

 

“Take her down and bring her to my chambers. _Now_. Send for the fisas.”

 

Nia herself cared for Costia with the aid of the fisas, slowly nursing and bringing her back from the brink of death and she lost time as she recovered, shrinking within herself, away from the light, away from the possibility that the hell she’d endured might have truly come to an end.

 

“You truly know nothing, do you child?” Nia had asked, brushing lightly calloused fingertips along Costia’s forehead as the knowledge seemed to satisfy her. “Well, what are we to do with you then?”

 

When she emerged from the room, thin, but stronger, Nia had kept her close. There lay inside of her a longing for a daughter that was as Costia had proven to be. Kind, warm, loving but strong and resilient. In Nia’s mind, Costia may have been born of Trikru, but she had emerged from the dungeons, as one who bled ice.

 

There were times when she could feel the resentment from Ontari, who seemed to watch her every move from afar, dark eyes glinting with some unspoken desire that Costia could not understand, nor did she want to. In the days before Nia’s journey to Polis, Costia was told that Ontari had brought gifts and furs that were worthy of a Queen in order to request Costia as her mate and not for the first time.

 

“I have never asked anything of you, than this, ai kwin.”

 

“I need no reminder of what you have or have not asked me. If you are to be Heda, once that little girl playing dress up is uprooted, you will not need a mate. Only the fleim. If it is companionship you seek, someone to warm your bed on these bitter nights, there are plenty of Omegas that would love for you to bed them. Costia is not yours, nor will she ever be.” As always, Nia’s answer had been no and Ontari’s rancor could be felt like a weight in Costia’s chest.

 

But now Nia no longer stood between Ontari and the only thing she’d ever asked of Nia, and Costia could feel her biding her time.

 

Roan took to sleeping in her quarters, though only on one of the lounges that lay mere feet from her bed, and made sure that the surrounding areas of her chambers were heavily guarded. Allowing it to be seen, to dissuade any Alphas -including Ontari- from entering unwanted. Under the protection of her mother and all those that feared the Queen's wrath, this had not been needed, but Roan's place was still precarious and he would not leave the possibility to chance that an Alpha -especially one in rut- would visit his unprotected sister in the dead of night.

 

It was strange for them to share such close spaces, though she knew her brother was notorious for his philandering of women and trades, using bounties to appease decadence to sate the thirst for a home he had been banished from, but unlike Ontari, Roan had always been kind to Costia. Gentle. Even playful to cheer her up on sad days, so unlike a lot of the brutish Alphas that were so plentiful in Azgeda. He protected and spoke to her as if she were an equal, more than some silly little insignificant omega, She could do worse for a mate, if it truly came to that in a last desperate measure. There was no doubt that he would make the sacrifice. So she grew accustomed to the closeness, the strange intimacy and seeming invasion of privacy, and the soothing scent of his skin that filled the air with every even breath he took in his slumber. And she found that it pleased her.

 

Now days later, Costia swept through the corridors in the dark colored clothing of her mourning, dark hair braided over her shoulder on the way to the courtyard where the new gona would be training. She smelled the strong scent of the Alpha before she reached the corner in which she was lurking, though it did not stop the sharp inhale of pain that radiated from Ontari’s bruising hold of her forearm, as she pulled her into the concealment of an alcove. Her scent was different...one with which Costia was unfortunately familiar…

 

Her rut was approaching. A deadly combination with an already troublesome demeanor.

 

Costia’s back hit the wall in such a forceful manner that it was sure to leave a bruise and a small whimper fell from her lips. To Ontari, this was a victory as she smiled, the very upturn of her lips sinister. "I’ve been waiting for you."

 

“Ontari, unhand me…”

 

Even she could hear the waver in her voice while Ontari's hands wandered over her body in ways she'd probably only imagined for as long as she had watched the girl. The Alpha within her coveted the Omega, all the more because she was untouchable. In a strange way Costia did not doubt that Ontari cared for her in her own twisted sense of affection, but it was an affinity that Costia did not want or would ever reciprocate. "

 

You |dare| to command and Alpha?" There was a low growl that rose from deep within Ontari’s belly, one that could soon turn into venomous aggression and if Costia wasn’t careful, whatever the Alpha desired could be hers if she forced her to submit by asserting full dominance.

 

“Please. Roan will be expecting both you and I to be in the courtyard..”

 

"We have time. Do you actually |love| that weak Beta? As a mate? He couldn’t even protect your mother, how do you imagine that he will protect you? And from me... That's why he's guarding your chambers isn't it?" With every word, her hand pulled at the layers of Costia's skirts, as if to pull them up and Costia struggled to swallow down fear so that the scent of it would pervade the air, fueling aggression that could destroy her. "I could have you any time I want, so I hope you don’t actually believe he’s what is keeping you safe. That would be a mistake. And if Roan had truly intended to mate you, he would have already. If it were me... I would have made sure you had pups in your belly the night I returned..." Her breaths were hot against Costia's skin as she turned her head away from the Alpha’s lips before Ontari sought to capture them, though she remained careful not to reveal her throat.

 

To her own disgust, Costia could not help the physiological reaction of her Omega to the strength of the scent that washed over her. Strength and power that desired to fill and knot her, mark alabaster skin with the bite that would protect her from all others and tie her to an Alpha that could detect within any distance. Her heat was not due for another two weeks, and for this she was thankful for she had no control of the genetic predisposition to fall slave to it, especially beneath the attentions of the strongest Alpha among them now that the queen was dead. Costia's fingers drifted down the wall as if she was attempting to back herself further into it, when really she was reaching lower as her breaths came in heavy exhales. Her teeth were clenched as she replied.

 

“What do you know or care of love, when all you desire is |claim|? Roan is a |good| choice. He is wise and kind…”

 

Ontari scoffed against her neck as she inhaled the Omega's scent, voice deceivingly soft and breathy. "None of which will help him keep his kingdom." This drew a snarl from Costia's throat, one that took the Alpha by surprise, allowing her to yank the dagger from the band at her thigh to slash it across Ontari's face, teeth bared, stance defensive as she managed to force Ontari backwards, an answering snarl ripped from the Alpha’s own throat, eyes lit with rage as blood as black as the night sky trickled down the thin cut of precision Costia had inflicted over the scarification marks on her face, the smell of it tainting Costia's nostrils and turning her stomach.

 

“You will hold that venomous tongue before you speak against your |king|.”

 

She moved away from the wall, now positioning herself near the opening of the alcove as she circled, blade still held tightly in her grasp.  

 

"You are a daring little Omega, aren't you? Good. All the better to |break| you. Were you anyone else I would have |forced| you to submit and strung you up to make sure you died slowly." Ontari growled the words as she brought her fingers to the cut, sneering before tasting her own blood. "But...as it is, I have an unfortunate affinity for you, being that you're the only mate worthy of my time. Roan won't mark you, and your heat is near. Without suppressants....you will |long| for me to fill you. And I will...after I teach you about my little games. But these won’t be like before… Oh no, Pet. You'll |beg| me to do what Roan isn’t man enough to do, no matter how much you hate yourself afterwards." Her words brought bile to Costia's mouth, but suddenly she froze, realization dawning.

 

“What do you mean |without| suppressants?” She inquired, unable to hide the uneasiness that blanched her features.

 

Ontari didn't say a word, only continuing to smile until shouts echoed throughout the corridors and footsteps ran past. Costia cast one more look at her before fleeing, the heels of her boots sounding against the stone as she burst forth into the blinding snow, the smell of fire reaching her.  Gona rushed by her and more shouts came from the direction of the storehouse where stores of food, supplies, and most of all the entire store of their suppressants were. Costia ran, wind biting her cheeks, horror stricken when she caught sight of the flames that engulfed it, knowing instinctively that everything within would be destroyed. Without it, the omegas couldn't fight off the worst of their heat and it would come like a storm to ravage and worse, they would all send out a scent like a siren's song inviting any Alpha that dared to heed it, to mate. Even if they did not want it. The fisas could make more, but not before other omegas went into heat within days' time. And that was if Ontari hadn't killed them.

 

Costia had witnessed several times what could happen to an Omega left unguarded and in heat. Had witnessed as several Alphas fought over them, aggression and bloodshed filling the air while others took advantage of the available omegas' weakness, knotting them against their will. It was pure chaos. Her chest rose and fell as panic lit through her veins.  There would be anarchy. Chaos. And a volatile people would become more animal than human. This was Ontari's doing. She cast a glance behind her, lashes blinking rapidly against the snow that fell as she caught sight of Ontari with a smile that was as smug as it was deviant before she turned to return inside.  She would only need to bide her time now. If she didn't make her move while she was in rut.

 

Costia's grip tightened around the blade she still held in her hand. Ontari would either cause unrest by mating her by force and challenging Roan, or she would kill him before he could offer any legitimate opposition. Either way Costia would be forced to mate a sadistic, soulless monster and she would lose her brother...

  
Unless Ontari was stopped first...Either way, blood would stain the Azgeda snow before the next fullness of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fisas = doctors  
> ai kwin = my queen


	3. Kings, Queens, and Vagabonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ontari's bold and dangerous move of destroying Azgeda's supply of suppressants, Costia and Roan attempt to perform damage control. But with Costia's heat growing closer by the day and desires unknown even to her own mind, there may be a new problem for which there is no control.

                                             

                            **Kings, Queens, and Vagabonds**

  
Ontari denied her involvement in the burning of the storehouse, and there was only Costia’s word against hers, for which the Omega would voice to no one except Roan. They attempted to keep the knowledge quiet, for the potential uprising and chaos could be the undoing of the young king. A reason for Ontari’s treachery, just as much as the desire to breed Costia with little impedance.

“There will be aggression, bloodshed. The dungeons will be full to bursting before the wane of the next moon,” Roan’s gruff voice filled the space of the room as he stared out of the window overlooking the charred remains of the storehouse. The sun shone against features that seemed weathered for one who had barely breached his twenty-eighth winter. Already, the rule was beginning to weigh upon his shoulders, and this silent battle with Ontari that had yet to reach its full intensity. Roan had not been made for this kind of conflict.

Costia watched with a keen eye as she held slender hands before her, the dark lines of her dress still dark with mourning sweeping the stone as she stepped forward, voice low should Ontari be near.

“Perhaps the Skaikru…” she began

”No,” the response was immediate, a harsh dismissal that was barked with rare dominance and Costia immediately quieted, though the rush of pheromones greeted her in an apologetic manner. She had not taken it to heart, but she could tell Roan was displeased with himself. “I do not mean to be so harsh, sister. But the last thing we need is a deal with Skaikru, when Ontari is foaming at the mouth for any reason to prove my rule unsound. There is nothing she hates more than Skaikru, and many of our people feel the same.”

Costia had only heard of the new kru that had fallen from the sky, though to her they were as myths upon the whispers of the wind. Invisible, silent, and possibly only illusion to those who spoke of them. There was only one whom was less so. Wanheda. Roan himself had retrieved her for the legendary Commander, so that he could be free to return to his people. He seemed to admire her strength and resiliency, but Ontari despised her and spat her name as if it were a corrupt curse upon the lands.

There was little that Ontari didn’t despise, so Costia paid this no mind…

“You do not have to apologize. Anything that would antagonize Ontari should not even be considered an option, but my heat is in two weeks and she knows this. She lies in wait like a beast waits for prey when its defenses are down.”

Roan turned to look at her with determination in his eyes where thick brows were drawn over them in solemn oath, “I will not let her…”

Costia interrupted him with the slight raise of her hand and barely perceptible shake of her head, moving towards him to place a comforting hand over his arm, “I will not allow you to create dissent between the two of you. The best course of action is to be two steps ahead of her. Take her away. Distract her with the thrill of a hunt. |Anything|. But do not give her reason to kill you. She will avoid it if necessary for the love our mother had for you, but if you get in her way…”

The Omega did not have to continue her words, for Roan fully understand the context of what lay beneath them, and while she felt his reluctance, he thought her wise and he would concede to her wishes.

“But what of other Alphas? Without the suppressants…”

She had considered this, though she was more concerned about Ontari than others.

“I will surround myself with the best guards while you are gone, though hopefully the problem is lessened or resolved completely before then. You needn’t worry.”

He chuckled, “And yet somehow I find I cannot stop.”

She smiled as she placed a palm to his cheek affectionately, imparting her love and unflinching devotion to him, as well as her trust.

“The answer will come. Trust me.”

”How can you be so gentle, yet so certain?”

Costia’s smile grew, though it was tinged in sadness as she rested her forehead against his.

“Nothing is ever certain, but there is always hope, and the might of kings.”

  
                                 *************************  
Roan strategically placed Ontari in a position that provided her power and yet called for extended stays away from home. There lay dark fire within her eyes, but she assented and assumed the role without qualm, casting a glare at Costia before departing the throne room.

The look had left chills in Costia’s blood.

Eventually tactics would only get them so far, for Ontari was cunning and determined. In her mind, though it brought her turmoil, Costia knew what would be best should the worst ever come to pass. She would simply volunteer herself as Ontari’s mate. In this, and the position to be next in line for the throne and the strongest Alpha, she would be satisfied. While biding her time was not a strongsuit, she would have what she desired more than she desired Roan’s position. Roan would not be pleased with this, but Costia would make the sacrifice for her brother to save his life and his rule.

The news of the lack of suppressants spread faster than Costia had imagined possible and people flooded the structure, demanding to be heard and demanding explanation. Alphas feared for their mates, unmated Omegas’ families feared for what would happen to them, and others argued that perhaps it was for the best for the suppressants only inhibited the natural order of what was supposed to happen. Fisas convened to provide a solution, and worked ceaselessly to provide a substitute until more suppressants could be supplied.

Costia’s own heat struck early in the middle of the night, rousing her abruptly from slumber, with her sleeping gown and sheets soaked in sweat and her thighs were slick with the arousal that flowed freely. But the pain in the core of her belly was blinding, a gnawing hunger of which she’d only experienced when she’d first begun before Nia immediately placed her outside in the cooling chambers, sitting with her through the worst and doing what she could to dispel as much of the discomfort as she could.

Roan stood before her and while she affected him, he had more control as a Beta and cautiously approached with a voice of concern, “What can I do?”

“Ch--chamber. Quickly…”

  
The words were gasped as she bit back a cry of pain. Pain and need. A soft whine fell from her lips as he scooped arms beneath her body to pick her up, cradling her to his chest. Skin that was feverish like thousands of lit fires preened with the prickle of sensation and her head lolled back as he carried her from the room, moving swiftly.

She was barely aware of the guards he summoned to follow him out, drowning in the desperation to be filled, knotted, if only to soothe the ache that seemed to spread from her belly to the aching soaked and swollen folds of her core. She felt as if she were burning alive, overtaken and blinded, afflicted with a monstrous beast that controlled and possessed her. The fisas were called to fill the bath of the cooling chamber with water, and to gradually add buckets of snow to cool the temperature of her body while omega servants roused from their sleep stayed with her to whisper soothing words and provide soothing comfort.

“How long will it last?” Roan asked one of the fisas, and she could feel his helplessness through the haze of heat that drew groans from her lips. Were it not for the hands that held her own tightly, they would have been drawn between quivering thighs where the ache was the strongest, though she knew this would not soothe the pain or the fire.

“It varies from omega to omega. Perhaps only a few hours. Perhaps days. Perhaps a week. Only her body knows. Come my king, this is no place for you.”

He appeared conflicted, but Costia managed to rouse the words from where they lay in her throat.

“Go. I will be fine.”

After some moments, he left with promises to return to see to her, and the door was locked behind him so that no one would enter. The omega’s resolve to never allow even her own fingers to enter her depths grew more thin with each passing hour and she begged, pleaded that her pain be ended. There were snarls from outside of the chamber where Alphas who smelled her call challenged the guards, and the smell of blood, but Costia was beyond her capacity to care and she had no idea how much time passed as vapors rose from the water where the temperature of her body warmed the water and melted the ice, but when she opened her eyes Ontari stood at the edge of the pool, eyes bearing heat that made Costia’s lashes flutter. How had she come to be there? When had she returned from the hunt? These questions were scarcely the real concern that Costia bore in that moment.

It was the response she felt in her body. Feral, surging need that she could not control, and none of the compulsion she knew in her mind she should feel.

“Leave us,”Ontari’s voice was a menacing growl that dared be questioned, though one brave fisa stood her ground, concerned eyes flickering to Costia. “I said |leave| us. You are doing nothing to help her.”

  
“Ontari..."

  
”Shof op,” the command was quiet, but firm, and Costia found no will to argue it as the last person cleared the chambers, closing the door behind them to leave the expanse of the chamber where only the light from flickering torches lit the darkness.

Costia’s eyes remained fixed on the woman before her as she began to disrobe, swallowing thickly. The crimson stain of blood painted her cheeks, hands. Whose? It didn’t matter. With every movement, the scent of the Alpha like wild earth and spiced grasses, rich and arousing, only grew stronger until it was overpowering and caused the pull in her core to grow violent so that her breaths grew shallow. In the darkness of her eyes, as she stripped the last of her clothing away, there was something else. A concern that made Costia’s pulse flutter and she broke the hold to take in Ontari’s body despite herself.

The girl’s body was full curves and hard lines of muscle gained by war and toil, etched with story filled scars and tattoos that drew Costia’s eye despite herself to the endowment that was fully hardened and erect in the presence of the omega. And with a vengeance the pain in her womb returned until a whimper fell from her lips as Ontari slowly stepped into the pool. Step by step until she was submerged to her shoulders, nearing Costia with serpentine grace that barely created a ripple in the water, pheromones encircling the girl’s mind as the Alpha’s hands explored her body, slowly, in a surprising tenderness that drew pleasure and mildly eased the pain, though Costia still shook her head...

“No…”

“Shhh,” there was no aggression, only a surprising level of control as she placed her full weight against Costia, drawing a moan from the girl’s lips as the soft sound of water droplets broke the still tension in the air. Her lips hovered over Costia’s as if tasting each shortened breath, and Costia could feel the thickness of Ontari’s length between her thighs, thighs which shamefully spread for her as exploring fingers found her heat in a way that made Costia’s head fall back, giving Ontari full access to her throat.

But she didn’t take it, only allowing the whisper of her breaths to tease the skin as if hinting of what could be, sharply nipping where her pulse beat to elicit the ripple of a shudder in Costia’s body as a soft growl rose in Ontari’s throat while skilled fingers circled the swollen bundle of nerves in swift, tight circles drawing pleasure from her body that grew, higher, higher until a traitorous cry of pleasure echoed off of the surrounding stone and Costia’s mouth found Ontari’s, lips crushing heatedly against hers while her arms encircled tightly around Ontari’s shoulders.

“Please…”

Ontari’s tongue delved sensually into her mouth, enticing and seducing her until she could feel every stroke between her thighs where she impatiently squirmed, writhing desperately against the Alpha who kept a firm hold around her waist. Without warning she was turned around so that her chest was pressed against the bath, hardened nipples brushing against the abrasive stone as Ontari’s hips sensually rocked against hers. She was so close to being filled… being knotted… Her lips formed a plea, but Ontari was already grasping her hips, teeth finding purchase to sink into Costia’s shoulder as she guided the tip of her cock to align with Costia’s entrance and with little care for gentleness entered her, sinking deep as she bit down, drawing pain and blood as pleasure exploded within the omega---

Costia woke with a start, chest pounding the beat of war within as she struggled to draw air into her lungs. With a dream like that, cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and arousal, and the ache she still felt between her thighs, she knew her heat was drawing near.

“Oh, skrish.”


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the memory of the Alpha she's supposed to despise lingering in her every thought, her heat drawing ever closer, and trouble arising with the Skaikru, Costia is once again teetering on the edge. Left alone with Ontari for the first time, she tempts fate, Ontari's patience, and the truth of her own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration: Haunted by Maty Noyes

 

With every beat of her pulse, like a ticking reminder of every moment that drew her heat nearer, Costia grew more tense. She could feel it lingering there in the back of her mind, rising, threatening to consume her thoughts, mind, body, until she was no longer in control. The animal within longed for something she herself had no desire for. Something she could no longer deny, that Roan could not provide, and without the suppressants, she would wish for the pain of death, for at least then the relief would come more quickly,

 

The day after the dream in which she could all but feel Ontari inside of her, Costia remained locked in her room, refusing to see even Roan or the servants. She knew her brother feared her ill, but she could not meet his eyes when she could scarcely stomach her own reflection. And should by the gods her eyes have met Ontari’s, Costia knew that the truth, her forbidden desires would be seen in her eyes or the flush of her cheeks with both the heat of shame and need that had yet to be quelled in the harsh light of a new morn. She still felt the Alpha. Still smelled the scent of her, as if  her subconscious had somehow committed it to memory despite her disgust and utter revulsion for the woman. Could still feel the warmth, and hard and soft lines and curves of her body, remember vividly the taste of her lips. But she told herself it had just been a dream. A damnable affliction brought upon her conscience by her body in all of its infinite betrayal.

 

She felt nothing for the woman she had come to know as a monster.

 

For truly there lay nothing of the warmth within Ontari that Costia’s mind had sought to create. No real emotion or care for anyone but herself. She was an enemy. A _threat_. And Costia would be a fool to forget that, she told herself. Over and over, she repeated it beneath her breath as she paced and then sat, only to rise and pace yet again. Roan showed up once again at her door, his voice a deep but pleading whine of concern that verged on worry. But she continued to turn him away until the sun had set and risen again.

 

Relief colored his features as she opened the heavy wooden door, allowing him to enter without saying a word. There was only the barest lift of full lips to offer him some modicum of reassurance before she took her place at the table near the balcony, her hands resting over each other as Roan took his seat across from her.

 

“Sister, what is it? What’s troubling you?”

 

Should she tell him, Costia wondered. No, he had more than enough problems to deal with. And there was nothing he could do. So she finally met his gaze, drawing in a breath that was only audible to herself as she forced a bright smile that was so practiced it seemed genuine in its brightness, “Nothing. It was only a time of reflection. So much has changed in so little time, and I believe yesterday was the first time it all truly sank in. Everything.”

 

A poor lie, but one Roan seemed ready to believe, for what reason would she have to be dishonest with him? His hand was warm as it enveloped her smaller one, caressing it with fingers that were calloused and worn from many battles, and the struggle it took just to survive. Hands that had taken many lives, some justified, others less so.

 

“I feel I shouldn’t leave you in this state, distressed and so near your heat. Ontari--” Roan began, but Costia quickly jerked her head up, eyes sharper as her brows knit. She heard the trace of what she had missed before, in her effort to hide her own internal battle.

 

“Leave? Is something wrong?”

 

Roan sighed and turned away, but Costia was insistent. “Roan what is it?”

 

“The Skaikru bastards have attacked several villages, including those near Azgeda territory. Some of our men were there, near the trading post to gather supplies and trade furs from the hunt. These attacks are an act of war, one which the Commander may be able to overlook, but we cannot.”

 

“No, you’re right. You must show a strong and unified force. They are more than likely testing our borders, our time to retaliation, or if we retaliate at all. But--” she hesitated before going on, rising to take his hands once more as she kneeled before him. “It could also be a trap. A baiting.”

 

As always, he listened and trusted her counsel, just as his mother had, for the young girl had a mind for strategy, and it was a useful aid in situations such as these, “By the Skaikru?”

 

“No…”

 

“You think Ontari would--”

 

As if the older girl would hear them, Costia lifted her hand to press fingertips to Roan’s lips and shook her head to quiet him.

 

“I put nothing past someone who is willing to kill innocents to get ahead of her rivals, and make those of her own brethren suffer in a pursuit of power, glory, and claim. You will go to see of these attacks, and leave Ontari here.”

 

Roan’s eyes widened, and she could feel the tension within his muscles, and the way he gripped her hands more tightly, “Are you out of your mind, Costia?”

 

“There is no other way! I will not allow the possibility that something could happen to you that could have been avoided.”

 

He was moving to stand, shaking his head in stubborn refusal, features torn and tormented, but she grabbed hold of his face in hands that were small but surprisingly strong in their grip like a vise as she forced him to meet her eyes, her voice firm even as emotion welled within it and her eyes.

 

“You will do this for me. For your mother. And for your rule! I am not a child to be coddled, or a doll to be handled carefully lest I break! I am of Azgeda with a heart of ice, and love and strength like that found in flame. I fear not Ontari, but I do fear losing what little family I have left!”

 

Refusal was still heavy in Roan’s expression, but Costia would not be swayed. And Roan, as King could not afford to stay behind. No matter his motives, it would be seen either as uncaring of the people and the dangers of the Skaikru, or it would be seen as a weakness. Neither of these could be afforded

 

Later, when Roan made the announcement before his departure, there was the slightest flicker of emotion that flitted across Ontari’s features, before it converted to a sneer.

 

“You expect me to just stay here like some helpless Omega while those Skaikru rats declare war on Azgeda?”

 

To his credit, Roan’s expression remained cool and impassive.

 

“I expect you to remain here along with a few other gona to protect Costia, especially considering the current situation with the suppressants. As my second in command, I expect you to lead. Isn’t that what you wanted? Well, here’s your chance.”

Costia stiffened when Ontari’s eyes flickered to her, and there was a moment of silence as Ontari weighed his words. But she gave no other answer than turning around and stalking from the room, muttering curses beneath her breath. Costia released the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding, and closed her eyes before affecting a smile as she turned to Roan to wish he and the gonakru that accompanied him, well.

                                                                                             ************************

For the first two days, Ontari was nowhere to be found, and while Costia was glad of this, Ontari’s lack of presence also unsettled her. Already, she could feel every nerve in her body on edge and the dull ache in the pit of her belly that made her nostrils flare. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

On the third day, she sent word to Ontari that she wished to see her. The dress she wore was a dark grey, furs warming her hands. Her hair was swept back in a simple braid, but wisps were already beginning to fly free as she paced, fingers tugging at each other while her stomach seemed to entwine itself into knots with nervousness.

 

The knock at her door stilled her steps and she forced herself to stand straight with the regality she had been taught, swallowing thickly as the guard allowed Ontari to enter. And the woman did not look pleased. Her dark eyes focused on Costia and narrowed as she stormed in, voice low with lethality.

 

“You dare summon me?”

 

Costia bit the inside of her cheek before she answered evenly, “How else was I to speak to you? Hunt you down?” She nodded to the guard to dismiss him from the room, and she nor Ontari was ignorant of the moment of hesitation as he looked between them both before finally leaving and closing the door behind him after a stern look from the younger girl.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“My heat will be here any day now--”

 

Ontari sneered, “As if that is something new. Anyone can smell your scent for miles. What is that to me?” Her voice was cold, hard.

 

It was Costia’s turn to be hesitant. If Roan knew of this, he would never have left, but it had to be done. She needed to prove once and for all that Ontari, no matter what her plans were, would not do anything against her king. That loyalty and honor would hold true, despite her motivations. Costia did not admit to herself, that perhaps it was a test of her own truths. Her eyes searched the cold darkness of Ontari’s, which she found she actually thought quite pretty, though they seemed to always be filled with malicious intent. But she remembered them from her dream, from the encounter that even now, stirred her body and made her pulse quicken despite herself.

 

Ontari’s brow quirked as she sensed the shift, the change in the Omega’s scent, gaze flickering over Costia’s body, reading its language before returning to the warmth of her eyes, “Well?”

 

Costia swallowed, and lowered her hands so that her arms fell to her sides, gathering her internal courage, “Roan is not here to fulfill his duties of protection--”

 

“As if he could--”

 

Costia stiffened and didn’t allow her to finish her insult, voice rising slightly with more firmness, “Though that may be, in _your_ mind, he is not here. And I need protection. I have guards but-- I would rather not take the chance. I would like you to stay here, with me…. In my quarters. Just until it is over.”

 

She could tell by the mixture of suspicion and surprise on Ontari’s face that this had not been what she’d expected.

 

“Why would I agree to this?”

 

Costia had thought of this as well, and answered easily, “I don’t expect you to. Especially if you fear you could not control yourself, given your vocal admission of what you wished would come of the lack of suppressants, and what you threatened would happen if my hand were forced.” Her eyes were possibly deceiving her, but she thought she saw a look of near regret glimmer in the dark eyes. “But for whatever reason, I wish to believe...to _hope_ , that when all of this was stripped away, that the weakness of pride of a conquest would pale to the strength of honor that I know is there. Just as Nia’s dwelled within her.”

 

Ontari was silent, jaw clenched and working, eyes still hard. She stood staring at Costia for what seemed like an eternity, gaze unwavering before she spoke in a tone that was deceivingly soft, “Do not pretend you know me, or what lies within. Our queen taught me many things, including how to create the most shallow of cuts that would still draw the most pain. You do remember those don’t you? What fun we had in those days when you first came here? Such a frightened, _weak_ , little girl whom no one cared for.”

 

Costia could feel the words slip beneath her skin where she knew Ontari intended that they become embedded, piercing deeper to penetrate flesh and heart. She wanted to hurt her now, just as she’d wanted to hurt her then. But the difference between then and now was that Costia was not as vulnerable and broken. The scar tissue both of her internal and external wounds ran deep, leaving her numb to it. And there was also knowledge...knowledge of the way Ontari looked at her with as much longing as she did disdain and mocking. And it was not merely for her body…

 

The younger girl took steps forward, noticing how Ontari tensed, nostrils flaring as Costia stopped barely inches away from her, allowing her scent to overwhelm the Alpha voice barely rising above a whisper, “And yet it is that frightened, weak girl you want. So badly that you’re willing to make others suffer just so you can claim her. What does this say for your own weakness, Ontari?”

 

She knew she’d touched a nerve when there was a flash of metal and Ontari moved with the swiftness and agility of a predator to press the kiss of a blade against her neck, eradicating the remaining distance between them, hiss escaping her lips as she held Costia fast by the back of her neck with her free hand.

 

“I have no weakness.”

 

Costia was surprised by the lack of fear she felt, even with the anger that rolled off of the Alpha in waves that crashed violently in her eyes, leaving her body trembling with it. The truth cut like the sharpest of blades, serrating and flaying to leave one open and exposed, and provoked anger like a rushing wildfire that no words could quell. Moreover she was surprised by the way she leaned into it, tempting Ontari’s hand, by the way her own hands moved as if of their own accord. One covered the hand that held the knife at her throat, while the other traced over the lines of scarification that marred otherwise flawless olive skin. Softly in a way that made the Alpha shudder and she could hear their breaths heighten, hitch, pulse in their veins thunder out of control while Ontari pressed the blade harder to her throat, drawing a thin river of blood.

 

“I am _not_ weak,” Ontari repeated, though her eyes lowered for just a moment to Costia’s lips as if she wished to taste them and the atmosphere around them seemed to shift. Costia could feel every breath, knew that Ontari’s body was responding even as her heart remained conflicted and battling with the truth and the lie she wished to tell herself, just as Costia’s was though she told herself once more it was only her heat. That she had no control over it, and she was only doing this to manipulate Ontari. To gain an advantage she hadn’t had. She was now underneath Ontari’s skin, embedded, creating a near obsession. Haunting Ontari as the woman unwittingly haunted her in her dreams, and she _reveled_ in it.

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

 

“I warn you,” Ontari growled through clenched teeth.

 

“If you were going to kill me you would have done so already, there is nothing stopping you. But you only want to make me suffer..”

 

“Shof op!” Ontari’s should was more animalistic than human, words barely intelligible as she bared her teeth. The sound was enough to draw in the guards, but Costia held up one hand to halt them, soft voice rising with each word. Testing the Alpha’s true feelings and her patience.

 

“You want me to suffer as you suffer because you hate the thought of caring for someone with that heart of ice! To punish me for what you cannot control or have! And so you play your little games, throw your tantrums, become more cruel, more vile, to make me despise you because you despise yourself for actually feeling!”

 

Ontari’s expression was as one who had been struck, before she shook Costia, a feral sound of frustration escaping her throat before she withdrew the blade, releasing the Omega violently so that Costia placed her palm against the stone of the wall for support, and left the room, slamming the heavy door behind her on the way out with enough force to make Costia jump as it echoed.

  
  
  


                                             

    

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shof op! = Shut up/ Be quiet!


	5. The Fire That Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs no summary. It is the beginning of sin and the long road ahead.

Costia considered the confrontation with Ontari a small victory, though it seemed no resolution had come of it. There lay a thin red line at her throat where the blade had opened skin, but she knew it could have been much worse if Ontari had wished it so. She counted this a victory as well, and stood before her mirror, dressed in a dress of grey and white, now that the time of mourning had passed for the queen. The bodice was deliberately let out to loop low though fur modestly covered the swells of her breasts, and only hints of the porcelain skin were availed to the eye. The rest of the dress fell in soft layers , pulled tight at the waist, and she left her hair down, flowing free like black rivers brushed continuously until the strands gleamed, pulled deliberately over one shoulder so that her throat would be exposed. Her cheeks were flushed with the excitement of her daring, and though she knew it was a dangerous game, she was tired of being a pawn. Tired of being afraid. It was time that the power was held within her own grasp. The Omega had felt a hint of it the night before, in the rush of her words and the fearlessness with which they were delivered. Let Ontari say she was weak now. Let her leer and throw insult. They would have no weight, for she’d unveiled what Ontari could no longer deny.

Ontari wanted her above all else. 

The young girl tried not to think of her own feelings on the matter, or why it seemed less repulsive with each coming day. Why she seemed drawn to antagonize Ontari farther, forcing her to confront what she wished to forget. Costia had Roan and the nation of Azgeda to protect, and for love and loyalty of both, she would do anything, even toe the lines of what was most surely wrong, but it was the only leverage she had and the only hope of diverting Ontari’s attention away from the throne. 

This is what she told herself. 

So she took a deep breath, and left her room, followed by a group of her ladies and her guards down the corridors of the fortress, beyond to the courtyards where she knew Ontari would be with other gona, practicing the sword. They moved through the snow with precision and a skill that was acquired after years of continuous training, steel gleaming and clashing as they sparred. Of them all, Ontari stood out. She wore her armor, dark hair falling down her back but pulled severely away from her face with intricate braiding. Her movements were feline, feral, vicious and lethal, and yet somehow dangerously sensual. The art of violence was something she executed with a finesse that was unholy, yet beautiful in the rush of the storm. 

The Omega knew when her presence was detected when most of the Alphas ceased their practice to watch her as she descended the steps into the snow, footsteps sure and movements graceful. With her heat only days away, her scent would be tantalizing, dangerously tempting, calling like a siren’s song, an invitation to mate. But it was Ontari’s eyes that she sought, the flash of anger and aggression in eyes that seemed almost amber in the bright light of the sun, glowing with an irridescent fire. But the anger Costia could see in her eyes was overshadowed by the heat of desire and unspoken possession as they trailed unabashedly over her form, lingered at her throat. And with the barest quirk of her lips, Costia smiled. A slow, sly upturn of full lips that taunted and baited before she continued on, heading towards the fisas’ lodge. 

Deliberately, she did not look over her shoulder, but she could feel the eyes burning into her back and the warmth that flooded her body. 

For days it seemed they played this game. Ontari did not acquiesce to her request to stay in her chambers, but Costia deliberately placed herself in Ontari’s way or her view, though unlike she’d done so many times before, Ontari did not attempt to intimidate or be aggressive towards her in any way. And for her part, the Alpha seemed to find reasons to pass her in the corridors as well, finding her gaze and holding it so intensely, Costia felt as if she’d forgotten how to breathe and her pulse raced. 

This time when her heat struck, she knew it wasn’t a dream. As if it were a premonition, it came upon her in the middle of the night, waking her from a sound sleep with the burning of her skin, an all consuming fire that seemed to eat at her from the inside out. Like a hunger that couldn’t be sated, starving for fulfillment, she felt the ache blossom into disparaging pain that drew a cry from her throat as she writhed, perspiration beading on her skin. The Betas that had been stationed outside of her door must have sent a messenger for the fisas, for she’d lost all sense of time when they were let in, trying in vain to soothe the agony that dragged her into the depths of a suffering she’d never known. She needed to be filled. Taken. Bred. She didn’t care by whom, or how, only that the suffering be over. The sticky heat of her arousal wet her thighs, soaked her clothing and the linens and furs of the bed. She was only vaguely aware of shouted orders, snarling and growling outside of her quarters and something cool being pressed to her skin. But it did nothing to soothe the fire, the ferocious need and lust that clouded her mind like a fever.

The fisas pressed a cup to her lips, gently attempted to persuade her to drink in soft, soothing tones, “Drein daun.” 

But the Omega was only able to swallow a couple drops of the bitter liquid before she turned her head, pushing the arms away. It’s smell and the smell of the Omegas that held it offended her. With the suppressants her heats had never been this intense, this maddening and she was not sure she could bear it a moment longer. Her fingers reached for the skirt of her gown, but were promptly pulled away, and she swore, cursed at them. There were whispers of getting her to the cooling chamber, but someone else did not want to risk it with the Alphas already riled and seeking blood of anyone who came between them and the Omega. 

And then she smelled her…. 

There had been others, outside of her door, in the corridors. The smell of crimson life and its loss, the salt of sweat as they fought each other and the Betas that guarded her, but Ontari’s scent overwhelmed her, swept over her like the crashing tide of the sea. Like spices and wildness that made her core tighten, clench around emptiness, a fresh rush of arousal seeping onto her thighs as need soared anew. Without warning, the doors burst open and she heard orders brusquely shouted, snarled as Ontari entered the room. And just as in Costia’s dream, blood was splattered over her skin, on her clothing, sword being deposited in its sheath as she stepped closer, nostrils flared as the Omega’s scent washed over her, eyes blown to dark galaxies with desire that she could not hide. Swirling darkness that promised relief from this hell, as the fire in the hearth cast both shadow and glow over features that were both deadly and beautiful, and this frightened Costia as much as it excited her. 

Tension was clear in the Alpha’s posture, in the air that surrounded her as her strength was tested, and Costia’s scent called to something innate and primal…dangerous. Especially with the way that Costia was looking at her now, a desperate plea wordlessly exuded from her eyes. To end her agony. To please and sate, fill and knot, satisfy the need she couldn’t help, even if they both hated themselves for it in the morning. But Ontari managed to tear her gaze away and directed her attention to the fisas who had stood with her arrival, her tone clipped and authoritative. 

“Em pleni. Dison laik son swima op ona rein.”

One of the older fisas boldly declared, “It is all we can do.”

Ontari sneered, voice lowering in a warning, “Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka. Shof op en gyon au!”

Costia’s heart thundered in her chest as the fisas hesitated, glancing at each other with uncertainty. If something happened to the younger girl, and Roan returned, then it would be them he sought to put down, but it was clear that they also knew if they stood between Ontari and what she wanted, that she would slay them in that very moment where they stood. 

“Gon yo we! I would rather not repeat myself.” 

Ontari’s jaw was clenched, eyes murderous, hand poised on the hilt of her sword and one by one they gathered their things, casting worried looks at the Omega before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind them.

Costia’s eyes were cemented on Ontari’s visage as the Alpha watched them vacate the room, her voice soft, but thick with the husk and urgency of her need as she moved to her knees, every brush of her skin torturous, “Beja… I will do anything you ask of me. Teik dison bilaik odon...kom nau.”

The Alpha stiffened, taking a step back, though Costia still remained on the bed,“No....Set raun wereon yu ste kamp.” The fervent desire that seemed to electrify the air between them spiked, filling the room with it and even without her voice betraying her, Costia knew that it was taking everything within the Alpha to keep her distance, knew how painfully aroused she must be. The torture she was enduring just being in such close proximity, because the Omega felt it within her own body. She couldn’t control the desideration, the way the heal pooled in the depth of her belly, made her wild and wanton as her feet touched the stone of the floor while she moved from the bed. 

“You refuse me? Then why are you here? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I came to honor my word to the king, and that is it.”

“Is it? Then why did you burn the suppressants? Why do you have the blood of your brothers in war all over you as you stand here with me...alone?”

Ontari’s growl was one of warning, low and malicious, but it only sent delicious shocks of pleasure straight to the Omega’s core. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she would regret this, that it was only her heat causing her to lose inhibitions, and lust forcing her to succumb to her most base of needs. But the logical, modest, refined part of herself was slowly slipping away, being replaced by the animal within that wanted to satisfy hunger and thirst, quell the raging storm of feral salacity. To temper the power of the strongest and channel it through her body until the Alpha claimed and filled her. But Ontari was maintaining an ironclad restraint, and she found that it frustrated and angered her.

She was all but laying herself upon the altar, an untouched sacrifice 

She could no longer tell if it was she or Ontari that was trembling beneath the weight of the force that she could feel traveling through her body, the same force that was propelling her forward to stand barely inches away from the Alpha, her own eyes dark and damning.   
“You love to touch me when I don’t want you to, and now that I do, you’re as one who’s never had the touch of a woman. If you are just going to stand there and gawk, you can get ---”

Her words were abruptly cut off in a strangled gasp as Ontari released a snarl, hand striking out to curl fingers around the girl’s slender throat in a grip that was bruising as she yanked Costia forward to eradicate the distance, and her features were contorted in a myriad of lust, confusion, fury, and turmoil. Pain and pleasure sent a shiver of pleasure down Costia’s spine and her lashes fluttered as her hands covered Ontari’s.

“What game are you playing, little Omega? Hm? Do you think I don’t see the way you’ve been flaunting yourself, trying to tempt me when barely a week ago you cringed at the sight of me?”

Her tone was vicious, but she was just as aware of Costia’s body, the bare curves she knew could be unveiled with a few tugs of the fabric. Costia could see it in her eyes, in the way they were hooded, traveling lower of their own accord and it was worse… so much worse as she pressed herself against the Alpha. Felt the heat of her body merge with her own until she thought she would smolder where she stood, the power in the lithe body of muscle and subtle curves that left her breathless, and now the undeniable evidence of her arousal as Ontari hardened further, breaths caught in her throat, teeth clenched painfully.

Costia wanted her. Needed her. Tomorrow did not matter, and there had never been a past between them. In that moment it was only them, only this tumultuous maelstrom of ice and fire, and she would not allow her pride or Ontari’s to deny them what they would never speak...but first….first in the haze of her lust, in her last shred of will she had to know.

“Did you orchestrate the attack on our people?”

Ontari’s hold loosened as her eyes registered genuine surprise and confusion at the abrupt question, brows knit, “What?”

“Did you create the attack as a diversion to draw Roan into a trap?” 

The Alpha almost snorted, momentarily forgetting the predicament they were both in, “Do not be an idiot. I am not Skaikru, hiding in the shadows to attack. If I had wanted to challenge Roan, I would have done so outright, and I certainly would not have used my own people to do it. I do not think he is fit to lead my people, but perhaps it is for the best. I have more important ambitions.” 

She released Costia, unaware of the relief her words had just caused and turned to seek out the decanter of wine that had been left on the table, uncapping it to pour a cup for herself, while Costia allowed herself to close her eyes as she undid the stays at her bodice, gown sliding from her shoulders and down her body to pool at the floor, leaving her glistening alabaster skin bare and availed before she spoke.

“What ambitions are those?”

Ontari lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip, undoubtedly attempting to gather herself as she answered, “Ambitions that do not concern y--” But it was to be taken by surprise as she pivoted on her heel to cast a derisive glance at Costia, cup held suspended in the air, as all thought fled. 

Costia was well aware of how her body had changed since the last time Ontari had seen her unclothed, when she was only a girl. She’d been slender while still bearing traces of her youth, but now she stood before her as a woman. Breasts full, swollen and weighted all the more with arousal, rose capped nipples peaked, slender waist curving into ample hips, and the glistening swollen petals of her arousal that rested between the apex of toned thighs. It was the final test of Ontari’s will, the restraint she’d been trying so ardently to hold onto…

And she failed…

The cup clattered to the floor, wine spilled and forgotten as she threw it carelessly aside and advanced to coil fingers in Costia’s hair, strands pulled deliciously as Ontari’s lips found hers, capturing and claiming heatedly. It drew a throaty moan from the Omega’s lips as her lips parted, inviting Ontari to take what she would as the Alpha’s tongue delved deep, stroking hers in a way she could feel between her thighs that quivered as her knees grew weak. 

Everything that was Ontari ruined and devoured, as she took her mouth like it was the only thing she needed to survive, and Costia whimpered helplessly in the onslaught, in impassioned need, even as she groaned at the fact that she still had yet to touch her where she needed her most. But the Alpha seemed content to take her time, teeth sharply piercing the full temptation of Costia’s lower lip that drew a gasp that seemed to please her, but when Costia reached for the buckle of her armor, Ontari’s hands grasped hers firmly to hold them behind her back, breaths heavily drawn and released as she allowed her to come up for air.

“You’ll regret this when your heat is over…” 

Costia sought her lips again, hungry for more, “Ai get em in… When it is over and I’m sure that will give you great satisfaction. But for right now.. I need you.” 

She didn’t have to say why she needed her. It was a wordless exchange. She needed her to not only satisfy a need, to lose herself in instinct and rut, but also to indulge the forbidden that neither could not yet admit or understand. 

To seek what lay between them and place it bare for both to see, to expose and revel even in the face of their own damnation….as it destroyed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drein daun = Drink/ Drink this
> 
> Em pleni. Dison laik son swima op ona rein. = Enough. This is a waste of time.
> 
> Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka. = I will tear the meat off your fucking bones. 
> 
> Shof op en gyon au = Shut up and get out. 
> 
> Gon yo we= All of you, out. 
> 
> Beja = Please
> 
> Teik dison bilaik odon... kom nau. = End this, right now.
> 
> Set raun wereon yu ste kamp = Stay where you are. 
> 
> Ai get em in = I know.


	6. Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Ontari's point of view, from her early days to the moment she gets what she has desired for far too long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Raign's Empire of Our Own & Don't Let Me Go

                                                         

   

                                                                                              **Ontari**

Whenever Ontari tried to recall the years before Nia found her, she usually found it to be a blank space, an empty abyss into which thoughts would be consumed and forgotten, leaving her with uncertainty of the joys, and horrors that may have come before. Imprinted upon her mind, were Nia’s first words to her, as if in that moment she had been born, whole and with purpose. Ontari had not fully understood the blessing of her blood, finding it a disturbing thing, but Nia treasured it as one would treasure gold or jewels. She trained her, taught her the ways of leadership and power. To look down upon her enemies and fear nothing. How to destroy all weakness, and bleed loyalty. Nia had taught her everything she knew…

 

Except how to love….

 

It was a foreign thing, an unnecessary thing. She supposed she had love for her queen, or at the very least a deep devotion that ran through her blood. She had an affection for Roan, even as weak as he was. But love… Love was something that she never fully understood and the concept of it was something she had never truly put much thought into. Until the day that the young dark haired Trikru girl had been dragged into the fortress and thrown before Nia.

 

Ontari had been aware of Lexa, of her position, one which gave Nia great displeasure. Her name was like a curse, and her existence like a blight upon the world. She came with new ideas, grand ones of peace and unity all of which Nia believed a farce for her control. Lexa went against everything she stood for, and Nia would fall into the fray of a league of gonakru before she ever bowed a knee of allegiance to that child, no matter how the spirit of the last Commander had chosen. In this, Nia laughed as well, for it was little known how the spirit truly chose. Another Natblida, a coward had slain all except Lexa, and when the time came for them to fight to the death, the branwada had fled. Whatever power Lexa proposed to have, came from the sheer stroke of a luck that had befallen. No more, and no less.

 

“Join her Coalition, she says. Let us all be in unison and be as small goufas pondering at our mother’s breast,” Nia said disdainfully as she had stared down at the trembling girl before her. “And you, her beloved Omega. Tell me, what secrets has she? If you release them, then I shall release you. She has not mated you, marked you, so what allegiance should you have?”

 

Ontari remembered how frail she’d appeared. Thin like a waif, or the reeds that swayed along the riverbanks in the southern nations, with skin as pale as rare alabaster stone without flaw or blemish, and eyes as wide as a doe’s and just as dark as the rivers of night that flowed down her back, as black as Ontari’s own blood. Her lips were like the petals of flowers that did not grow in that region. And her scent was just as fragrant, tantalizing and innocent. The Omega stirred something within Ontari’s Alpha, something she had not felt. An ache in her chest and a hardening between her legs, a need… And it angered her.

 

“I don’t know of any secrets, Azplana. Beja, the Heda does as she pleases and only those closest know what goes on in her mind,” Costia whispered, and her voice only stirred Ontari more.

 

Nia snorted in apparent disbelief, eyes shrewd and cold as she regarded the trembling girl, “We shall see. Take her.” Nia’s eyes flickered to the guards who stood at the ready. “Perhaps she’ll be more compliant with a little...motivation.”

 

“Nomon, perhaps…” Roan began.

 

“Shof op. Do not pity her. She will be what we need or she dies.”

 

The Omega screamed, pleaded with tears that made Ontari sick as much for their weakness as for the discomfort it caused her, the urge she felt to protect. This was an enemy, she should have felt no sympathy. No mercy. And to have such was disloyalty to her queen, her mentor, the one who had given her life in every sense except that which was literal. It spurned hatred, for she could not allow the alternative. And night after night, as she tossed and turned in her bed, haunted by the visage of the omega, by her scent which she could smell even from the dungeons. A most torrid temptation taking seed and blossoming like a forbidden fruit.

 

One she must cause to wither on the vine…

 

So she began visiting the dungeons, watching the torture the girl withstood, admiring the skill and precision of it and hardening herself to the debasement of one who still would not yield. It was admirable, the strength with which Costia withstood against the agony and pain, and the Alpha had seen season gona cave and whine like children after only hours, but Ontari did not allow herself to feel any of that admiration. She numbed herself until she felt nothing at all. Until she was as cold as the ice that surrounded them, the endless winter that had come after the bombs ruined the old world. Impenetrable.

But after awhile even that was not enough. In order to truly release all weakness she had to first be the cause of it. To bleed Costia in the way she needed to truly bleed, so that the girl would truly know what it was to be bound, to be completely at someone else’s mercy. So she began to play her own games, laying open flesh and reaching with invisible serpentine fingers to poison the girl’s mind so that there was no hope, no future into which she could escape, and the past became as foreign as Ontari’s own. A thing of which may have not existed at all. In every wound, and every word she painted a bleak present that paved the way to a darker future in which she would never be the same. She bled Costia, beat and bruised her as if hardening her to the reality just as Ontari herself had been hardened.

 

But still...the girl did not break and the day came that Nia took her, pitied her in a way that Ontari had never seen before or since. Even her own son, her blood, she treated with such harsh cruelty as was the way of their people. For her cruelty made him stronger, better, or so she had hoped, but in Costia… the queen saw something. Something that Ontari had cursed herself for. And yet… the Omega became as a jewel to the queen. Not as a bed toy to warm her furs, but as a daughter. One which she prized above all others, even Ontari herself. And that… that bred new emotions that became gnarled and twisted like the bending trees in the barren forests of the North. Rejection, resentment, fear… For if she failed to be of use, if Ontari was not the daughter that Nia pinned her hopes and dreams on, then what was she? Her identity would be stripped. All that she was would become as a mist, slipping from her grasp as it evanesced into the ether. These thoughts merged with those she did not understand, and she hated herself for feeling them, for needing to prove herself worthy when it was Costia who was worthless. An Omega fit only for mating and breeding. A Trikru pet.

 

And still..she could not get the girl out of her head.

 

They grew older, time passing like the wind through the trees, barely seen, but felt in the trials and triumphs that life gave them. Ontari grew stronger, more ruthless, determined to take the place of Lexa as Heda if she had to slaughter all of Polis to do so. It was her right, it was her destiny, and in it she still had Nia’s unwavering devotion. Her belief that if anyone could accomplish it, Ontari would. Pride reigned bright in the queen’s eyes. But that pride was not enough to give away what she still prized most, even years later.

 

Ontari did not know what possessed her to ask for Costia as a mate. The Omega had only grown more beautiful with each passing day, her gentle spirit kindled by something passionate and raging with fire beneath the deceitful fragile exterior. Her skin still shone, though Ontari knew it bore the scars she had put there, the brand she had etched into the flesh at the small of her back, and her dark hair gleamed like the night, but her body had filled the slender lines with supple curves that could not be masked even beneath the heavy gowns that Nia lavished her with. Gowns that were made especially for her. Her scent was still like the most maddening of aphrodisiacs, stirring a hunger that made Ontari agitated and short tempered. The Alpha was aware of how other Alphas longed for her, coveted her as a mate, but with one glare from her and their hopes were silenced. There had been one such bold fool who’d dared to make his claim aloud, and Ontari had slit his throat without flinching, teeth bared in warning to any who thought to do the same.

 

The Omega was not hers, but she may as well have been for Ontari would kill any who thought to have her. She had taken others, used them until their bodies were spent with pain and pleasure, her scent awash on their skin, until her own needs had been sated. Ruts were dangerous if she did not have the release they demanded, to expel the torrid hunger of the beast within, quell the raging tide of destructive lust that was biologically unavoidable. She’d tried once, to bloody consequences, and had not done so again. But she had never taken an Omega as her own. Though she would never have admitted it, she would not unless it was Costia. But she was not ignorant to the fact that as resentment had twisted and gnarled with her affinity, Costia’s own resentment and the memories of the past -for reasons she could never know or understand- wore heavily upon her own heart and mind. The Alpha was not blind to how her behavior could have been conceived and too proud, too full of what she imagined was strength to ever bother to explain. Let her think what she would.

 

Ontari had no qualms playing the villain…. It was what she’d been born to do.

 

But Nia continued to refuse Ontari’s request, indignant that she dared even part her lips to voice it. Over and over until each time it only enraged the Alpha further, and on the final time, just before their journey to Polis, she’d gone to Nia a final time.

 

“I ask you for nothing my queen. Have I not done everything you asked in all my years that I have served you?” Ontari had questioned.

 

Nia stared at her, fierce makeup making her beautiful features appear sharper, more deadly, like the birds of prey that flew overhead in the white skies. Her eyes were hardened, lips pulled thin.

 

“No, you have not. Are you Heda? Do you command the world? Do _I_ bow at _your_ feet? Then you, Ontari have not done all I asked. And Costia will never be yours. She will never belong to anyone unless _she_ chooses.”

 

Ontari’s brows knit as her features contorted in anger, the sting of Nia’s words ringing in her ears, “Why?! Why does she get to choose? She is an Omega! She is _nothing_!”

 

The slap came so suddenly and so fiercely that it stunned her, and she could not mask the shock that struck her features as she stared disbelievingly at Nia.

 

“She is _everything_ , you branwada! I have created in you a force so lethal you cannot see it, and that is my failing. It is _her_ choice. And after all you have done are you so surprised I deny you?”

 

“I did what _you_ taught me to do.”

 

“Then that is _my_ failing! I taught you to lead, to be strong, to be ruthless to your _enemies_ , but to truly know your enemies you must _see_ and you are blind, my dear gada! Roan is weak, but even he could see it. And that is why should she so choose, he will be her mate my dear, not you. Now get out of my sight and do not ask of this again.”

 

Blind with fury, she had departed, and in the days afterwards she had traveled to Polis, the capital of all of their people and seen what could be hers. Only fate had not seen to this. That bitch Lexa had given Azgeda to Roan after slaying his mother and he did nothing except bow and thank her like a mutt with his dick limp between his legs. Useless and infantile. He had not even wanted the kingdom, and now not only had he claim to Costia, but to power as well. It made her blood run hot with seething vitriol and like a plague it overwhelmed and sickened her until the Alpha thought she might go mad.

 

But Azgeda was not her concern. She had not given up claim to Polis, to her place as Commander just because Roan had no backbone. She planned, and plotted, and soon she would see her desire, her Queen’s desire come to fruition… But then there was Costia. Ontari tried to honor Nia’s wishes, the last command spoken, but Nia was dead.

 

The dead were gone, and the living were hungry….

 

The little Omega grew emboldened, the strength Ontari had seen within her from the very beginning flowering and blooming so brightly it was almost beautifully blinding. Roan would never take her as a mate though, even if for her protection. He treasured her like one would a rare doll or some other valuable, holding her high upon a pedestal. He had from the very beginning. And he was undeserving. A Beta without true claim to his position without her allowance and the backing of a woman who’d soon be dead if she had anything to do with it.

 

As Alpha, Ontari had full right to challenge him, and it stood without question who would come out of it the victor. But for Costia’s sake, and the memory she knew the Omega sought to honor, she did not. But the offering of herself had been the final straw. Perhaps she’d been hasty in the burning of the storehouse, but she only later regretted the discomfort Costia would certainly face, and even in her consuming need to have Costia, she did not want to be chosen purely out of desperation. It was instinctive to choose the most suitable Alpha to mate. The bravest, strongest, one that would protect her. And Ontari would be that for her, but not on those terms. Which was why it had shocked her senseless when Costia had requested that she stay in her chambers with her heat drawing nearer every day. Suspicion and displeasure were rampant within the Alpha. First Roan even daring to leave her alone with her, and then this… There was no sense to it.

 

Until she realized Roan knew nothing of the request, and she’d only learned this after holding a blade to a servant girl who was known for her eavesdropping.

 

She refused to be played and toyed with, and she was certainly not about to subject herself to the temptation of what was so far beyond her grasp, nor would she ever allow Costia’s words -as if she could see into the depths of her soul- be proven. But she did acquiesce to protecting her as she had already been doing without her knowledge, taking her place with the guards on the opposite side of the corridor. However she refused to succumb to the game that Costia was attempting to play.

 

And yet now here they stood, staring across the room at each other. Costia bare and offering what had never been given, exposing the curves that were at once familiar and invited so much more exploration. The scent that had haunted Ontari for all of these years, stronger, intoxicating, driving her to the brink of insanity as it poured from every pore. Calling… And in weakness she would curse herself for later, unable to fight what she’d been wanting for far too long and what primitive instinct bade her to, she answered it.

 

Ontari’s lips claimed Costia’s with all of the voracity of one possessed and ridden with need as she allowed her mind to take her backseat, ignored how her heart seemed to thaw, and allowed her body to do what it would. Every touch seemed to cause a shock of pleasure to the Omega’s body, ripples that she felt echoed within her own body as she grew painfully hard, and finally she allowed her hands to roam, explore, first in the soft silk of Costia’s hair as she backed her towards the bed, and then along the svelte curves and beautiful lines. It pleased her the way the younger girl trembled, but seemed to have no hesitance in disrobing her.

 

Costia learned quickly, her tongue tracing over Ontari’s lips, tasting the blood there and smiled impishly when the Alpha growled low and strong hands forced her to turn around, before exploring her body as soft moans escaped her lips, small whimpers, hips undulating of their own volition in a silent plea as she pressed her ass harder against the evidence of the Alpha’s mirrored arousal. But Ontari intended to take her time, one hand at her throat, the other cupping a breast to palm and knead until the girl’s eyes rolled and her knees grew weak. Sharp teeth tugged at the beauty’s earlobe as her grip on her throat tightened, but Costia only melted against her as her free hand traveled lower, fingertips dancing across the planes of her stomach as the muscles tightened there, teasing. Stoking the flames higher as her fingers dipped low to part the petals of her swollen desire, making the Omega’s knees grow weak as she turned her head, offering her throat in submission, but Ontari didn’t take it, only tasted the skin where her scent was strongest, and her pulse thrummed beneath.

 

She was so wet, and fingers circled, teased, retreated, until Costia hissed, her heat making her impatient. But on this night Ontari planned to make it last so that it would become implanted in her mind forever in a way she could never forget no matter how much she might try once clarity of mind returned. Harder, faster, forcing the pressure to rise, increase, until Costia trembled violently and her breaths seized in her lungs, lips parting in a soundless cry before her weight could scarcely hold her up any longer.

 

“Teik ai..” she pleaded, breathlessly panting.

 

But Ontari still took her time, carrying her to the bed to unceremoniously drop her and disrobe, laying her weapons aside. Whatever words had been forming on Costia’s lips were cut off in a gasp as Ontari moved to kneel between her thighs, tongue replacing her fingers to taste of the forbidden. And she tasted better than the warrior could have ever dreamed, as her tongue delved teasingly to Costia’s entrance before returning to the bundle of nerves that were the source of her pleasure, while she held a firm hold on her hips which bucked and lifted to chase the ecstasy.

 

Ecstasy that Ontari had only just begun to give...

 


	7. Heaven Help Us in Our War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari allows herself to indulge in all that she has ever wanted.... And finds that a war of hearts is often more painful than battle. 
> 
> Also known as the chapter with a lot of sin, feels, and heartbreak. I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slowness of this update.
> 
> Part One inspired by: Heaven Help Me by Raign  
> Part Two inspired by: War of Hearts by Ruelle

 

                                                                                             **Ontari**

Costia shuddered with pleasure beneath the assault of her tongue, roaming hands giving her writhing body the touch it needed, craved. The room filled with the whimpers, pleas, cries of pleasure and the intoxicating scent that only grew stronger with the force of each release. The Alpha took pleasure in the way the Omega’s body seemed to grow weak, liquid with each surge of the storm that she created, ecstasy like she’d never known and still it wouldn’t be enough until she gave her what every cell within her demanded.

 

The Omega was for Ontari a lodestone imbued with some irresistible magnetic force. She was captivated, entrapped, addicted, and there was nothing she could have done about it, even if she’d ever thought she’d truly had the desire. Nails dragged down Costia’s sides, and the Alpha smiled wickedly as her body -bathed in sweat- arched as if she’d been burned. Ontari had long since given up prying her hands, that had proven surprisingly strong for such a little thing, from her hair though she still wasn’t sure whether it was to bring her closer or push her away. In the end it didn’t matter, the result was the same. The warrior’s own body screamed for her to take, fill, mark, possess. To be inside her and rid them both of their pain. But there was a war within that sought its own retribution, to delay the ease of fulfillment and prolong the excruciating torture as Ontari finally pulled away from the delectable pleasure between her thighs and bit into the tender skin at the juncture where thigh met pelvis, smiling as the younger girl jerked and mewled.

 

“Beja…” came the whimpered plea, just as Costia had whispered it countless times now, but Ontari ignored it, lips and teeth exploring her skin to kiss and bite both reverently and possessively as her hands closed over the rise of breasts that she knew instinctively ached for attention. Her own skin seemed hypersensitive and every brush over the soft canvas of Costia’s made her shudder, growling low in appreciative revelry while the Omega’s hands tangled in her hair as her legs parted when Ontari moved between them and the older girl almost lost the last of her restraint as Costia’s hips canted, soaked and heated core teasing against the sensitive hardness of her arousal.

 

The words were hissed through clenched teeth as her hands stilled the wanton undulation of Costia’s hips,“Not... yet…” she warned, placing a sharper bite of warning at the Omega’s throat. The air swelled with the ever rising tension, the heat that consumed and conflagrated them, even in the dead of winter and she captured a taut nipple between her teeth. By the time her lips found Costia’s to indulge in them again, they were both feverish as the Omega wrapped around her, the embrace almost intimate as panted breaths became whispered secrets and stertorous delirium. How could she feel like home, like everything she hadn’t even realized she had been missing? The missing piece of some still confounding puzzle that represented her life, thoughts, destiny. Some kind of emotion that had no name or face seemed to fill Ontari’s being with a bittersweet epiphany that left her stripped bare and close to the edge of fragility, and it only made her kiss the Omega that much more fiercely, deeply, as if seeking the answer, the armor that had protected her for so long.

 

But suddenly she broke the connection, leaving Costia dazed, eyes clouded in need as she stared with evident confusion. Ontari offered no explanation as she moved, turning the Omega onto her stomach. She could almost feel the rise of hope that she would finally be taken, but for the moment that wasn’t Ontari’s intent. When she finally took her, it would not be that way. At least not for the first time...

 

With gentle efficiency, she pulled the thick dark tresses of Costia’s hair over her shoulder to fan over the furs as aphotic eyes saw for the first time the scars of their past. Costia stiffened, moving onto her elbows to glance back over her shoulder as fingers that had done the damage traveled over the map of emotions that the Alpha had been incapable of voicing, and a shadow of regret passed over her face, one that for once she didn’t try to hide.

 

“Don’t..”

 

Ontari’s eyes met Costia’s and held as the Omega whispered. The word held so much, though husked with the need that still hadn’t died. ‘Don’t pity me….. Don’t dredge those memories from the tempestuous waters in what could be the end of them before they even began….. Don’t give me your sorrows when they cannot change what’s happened….. Don’t hold that guilt tonight as I won’t hold my resentment….. Don’t stop.’ So she didn’t. She allowed the darkness of the emotions to merge with the violent storm of her arousal, her need, her… The word whispered through her mind as Ontari leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Costia’s as she placed her lips to the brand at the small of her back first, hands kneading the full curves of her ass. The Omega’s lids fluttered as a shiver of torrid pleasure raced through her veins and centered between her legs, the aching thrum of desire deep in her core growing more intense and she clenched her thighs together as if desperate for friction, the meeting of a need that made her heart hammer in her chest.

 

The Alpha felt it as if in her own body, tongue tracing over the traversing pattern of scars, ending in a soft kiss. Her body pressed against Costia’s, weight pinning her against the bed, as the rigid throbbing length of her arousal pressed between the Omega’s quivering thighs, breasts crushed against her back, breath teasing against the back of her neck as she whispered thickly.

 

“If I have you… this won’t be the last time. You’re giving yourself to me. Do you understand?” Her hips rocked forward in a deliberately tantalizing rhythm, and she clenched her teeth, sharper incisors sharply capturing Costia’s earlobe, as the tip of her cock slid through the Omega’s molten arousal. Each pass only made her more desperate, the urge to claim, to rut only growing more intense, but she couldn’t stop herself as one hand braced against the bed, while the other found Costia’s throat to pull her impossibly closer. “Is that what you want?”

 

The younger girl was lost in the rhythm of their bodies, thoughts murky, but slowly she was pulled back, focusing on the implications of Ontari’s question. The consequences. But more than that, she realized that the Alpha, despite her most primal of instincts, despite all that she seemed, despite all the times she’d threatened to have her by force was offering her a choice. It only took her a moment to answer, wordlessly, once again tilting her neck and casting her eyes down in submission.

 

Ontari was still dubious…

 

She released Costia, sitting back on her knees, breathing ragged but controlled as the Omega growled in near frustration. It would have made her smile, but she was too busy staring intently at her, her eyes conveying everything even in the silence as Costia moved on trembling limbs to sit up. A kind of wordless communication seemed to transpire between them as she realized that she was being given the choice again. Ontari was not unaware of how uncommon this was . Any other Alpha would have bred her ten times over by now. But this wasn’t just about breeding, or sating a need, as much as she loathed herself for even thinking it. This wasn’t merely conquer and claim. She didn’t want to just own her body…. And somehow, as she saw the realization dawn in Costia’s eyes and the Omega struggled to come to terms with it, she realized that perhaps that was why Nia had withheld her from her for so long.

 

Several emotions seemed to play over Costia’s face before her eyes lowered to the Alpha’s proud length and Ontari didn’t miss the widening of her eyes as she seemed to truly see it for the first time, undoubtedly wondering how she would take her in. If she could… The question and momentary fear… Would it hurt? But finally she moved. Slowly. Reaching out to touch. Caress.

 

Ontari’s brows knit, but only for a moment as the softness of Omega’s hand wrapped around her, slowly, tentatively stroking in a way that sent  wrecking pleasure through her body and a low groan escaped her lips as they parted, only to be claimed by Costia’s. Seeking, exploring, as she continued to slowly pump her hand, acquainting herself with skin that she found silken. Softness and hardness, much like Ontari herself. There was a shift in the air as this time it was her hand that found Ontari’s throat in a daring move that left them both erratically panting, kiss deepening as the Alpha tilted her head back and allowed her entry, basked in the fervent stroke of her tongue, the trembling of both their bodies as she allowed Costia the one thing she would fall upon her own sword before giving it to anyone else.. The only thing she had of any true value. Control. In penance, in reprobate requital to do what she would. To suffocate or breathe life into her for the first time, please or give pain, end or begin, to heal or destroy.

 

To find what had so long been lost to them both...

 

Her hand tightened around Costia’s at her throat, urging her to apply more pressure, head swimming with dizzy exhilaration as they grew frenzied. The Omega straddled her lap, legs entwining around her waist, hips wantonly searching and there were no more questions, no more indecision. Ontari’s hands gripped Costia’s hips in a hold that would leave bruises, angling her low before driving hard and deep within her. The younger girl cried out sharply, but in pain, pleasure, and shuddering relief as Ontari found only momentary resistance, the last wall between them and then all they knew was heat, completion, as the Alpha bottomed out.

 

The Alpha barely gave Costia a moment to grow used to her, for tight muscles to adjust to the intrusion and unfamiliarity before her arms wound around the dark haired girl’s waist as she shuddered, stifling a low possessive growl against her throat as Costia’s head fell back, before she fell atop her, hips picking up a slow, sensuous rhythm. She was so wet, calescent, like a slick glove of molten heat that tightly gripped Ontari’s cock as her hips pistoned, driving her hard against the bed, bodies slick with sweat as skin collided continuously with wet skin, creating a cacophony of sound as their breaths, panting moans, guttural growls, and sharp cries of pleasure permeated the air around them that smelled strongly of their lovemaking. Ontari could feel the knot forming at the base, slowly working its way forward, nudging Costia’s entrance as her hips lurched forward in febrile thrusts, sinking deep only to withdraw and plunge within her depths once more as her pulse spiked and her skin seemed to scald with the heated laceration of rapturous ecstasy. Her hands sought and found Costia’s, pulling them over her head, fingers intertwining as she buried her face against her Omega’s throat, inhaling her, tasting the salt of her sweat.

 

And this time when Costia submitted, she did not hesitate to sink her teeth into her skin for the mating bite, latching on to suck and mark though she never broke rhythm, as Costia clenched around her, the waves of pleasure descending like great falls of water wrenched a scream from her throat before it was suddenly muffled against Ontari’s shoulder where she bit down…

 

And it was this, the final revelation of choice, that was Ontari’s undoing as one violent surge of her hips forced her knot within Costia, tying them together, sealing their bond as Costia’s release followed close on the heels of the first and this time Ontari joined her, orgasm shaking her as she released thick streams of her seed within Costia’s depths….

 

                                                                                                 ***************

Minutes seemed to pass into hours, and hours extended into lifetimes as they joined again and again they faded into the blissful oblivion of sleep with limbs and bodies intertwined. When morning light broke through the darkness, Ontari’s lids fluttered open to find the warmth of the sun casting a beautiful glow over Costia’s skin, and eyes like warm honey on her face. It was a surprise to them both that she remained, though uncertainty was clear in her eyes. The Alpha allowed herself a moment to simply rest in the moment, her fingertips lazily skimming along the slender thigh that still rested over her hip, lips ticking upwards in a pleased and devious smirk as the Omega shuddered with pleasure and she felt the surge of desire radiate through her own body.

 

This time their lovemaking was passionate, but rough, carnal. Gratification of physical need as Ontari took her from behind, asserting her dominance. A frantic meeting of bodies that left them both spent once again, the Alpha’s lips brushing over her shoulder, tongue tasting the copper of her blood from the reaffirmation of the mating bite as the servants knocked to enter with their morning sustenance. Even after hours they still had not spoken, though Costia’s heat was clearly over, the curve of her belly swollen subtly with Ontari’s seed. It was if they knew the moment words penetrated the air, the spell would be broken.

 

It was Costia that finally ventured into the unknown as Ontari’s fingers danced over her abdomen, “Why did you want me?”

 

The Alpha’s fingers stilled, and her body grew tense. They were still joined until her knot deflated, but Costia’s back was to her, and for this she was thankful as she swallowed thickly. It was a simple question, with a complicated answer, and one she hadn’t fully come to terms with.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

There was silence, and for a moment Ontari wondered if the answer had not been what Costia desired, but finally she spoke again, her voice soft, “It was not what I imagined it would be. The...mating.” Ontari smiled at the way she seemed to hesitate on the word, undoubtedly blushing now.

 

“What did you imagine it would be like?”

 

“I don’t know… But I dreamed of you… Before. I dreamed it would be you that took me.”

 

Ontari had not expected this either, her face nuzzling against Costia’s neck as she murmured, “Is that why you sought to entrap me? Was I as good as I clearly was in your dream?” It was the first time the Alpha had made any attempt at a joke that was not meant to be mocking, and Costia glanced over her shoulder at her, eyes narrowed though there was a smile playing on her lips.

 

“That is not funny.”

 

Ontari simpered in amusement, “No? It was rather amusing to me.”

 

Costia’s smile was radiant, like the very sun in the sky, warmth extending to touch her in ways that she felt within, “You were. And thank you...for being gentle.”

 

Ontari snorted, fingertips brushing over the already darkening bruises along her hips, thighs, the scratches that were shallow but visible on otherwise milky skin. “Was I? The signs say otherwise.”

 

She felt light, for the first time that she could remember, and hardly noticed the servants that fluttered about the room, rekindling the fire in the hearth and preparing their breakfast, scarcely believing she lay with Costia securely in her arms and already mourned the loss of her. They couldn’t lie like this forever. There were warriors that needed to be trained, duties she could not forsake no matter how much she might want to. And those duties showed themselves sooner than she would have liked as there was another brusque knock at the chamber door, and a low growl erupted from her throat before her voice snapped out to allow the disruption entry, pulling the furs further up to conceal her Omega.

 

The Beta that entered had the sense to keep his eyes to the ground, clearing his throat awkwardly before he spoke, “We are ready for you.”

 

Ontari narrowed her eyes, voice shifting into its usual cold tone, “Look at me.”

 

He seemed to hesitate, eyes shifting everywhere else except the naked Alpha on the bed. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, before finally meeting her eyes and her brows raised as she gestured to herself. “Does it look like I am ready?”

 

The terrified Beta shook his head so quickly, it seemed he might dislocate it from his neck and she snarled, “Then get out. All of you! Out!” She didn’t need to speak twice, and with a couple of scared whimpers and scurrying, the Omegas cleared out with the Beta and Ontari rolled her eyes as she moved, realizing that the knot had softened enough to be removed without injury as she begrudgingly ended their connection. She sensed that Costia mourned the loss as well, a sigh of discontent escaping as Ontari moved to rise from the bed.

 

Silence lay between them again as she moved about the room, choosing a berry from the tray of food left by the servants before she began to get dressed. She would have preferred to bathe before attending to the matters of training her gona, but then she considered that she preferred they smell the Omega, _her_ Omega, all over her. Let them know that they could no longer hope, even in their hearts that Costia might be theirs as long as she had breath in her body. Roan would be the least pleased of all, but there would be nothing he could do about it now, and Ontari considered that as spineless as he was, he would probably not say a word.

 

It would be better for him if he did not…

 

As if sensing her thoughts, and now with the bond it was a possibility, Costia moved to sit up. There would be an unfamiliar but pleasant ache between her legs now, an effect of being filled for the first time, and repeatedly. Ontari smiled when she heard the soft gasp of surprise at the reminder, but the smile was short-lived as Costia spoke.

 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t ask… I don’t know what comes of these things after--- Once the mating is complete. But--- what does this mean-- for us?”

 

Ontari stilled… hearing the undercurrent of something unspoken in the Omega’s words, words and questions that she would have preferred not to address. Her jaw clenched, tension seeping back into muscles that had previously been relaxed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Will you still go after the throne now?”

 

Suspicion creeped in, tugging at the edges of Ontari’s mind as she turned slowly, securing her belt at her waist, “Still? You thought I was after it before? That I would kill Roan to get it?” Costia merely stared at her, but her silence and the tugging of the furs to her chest said all she meant to say and the warmth and light faded… The hurt, the loathsome, disgusting, tone of it was in her voice no matter how much venom she attempted to inflict, falling on rapidly rising anger to harden herself against the pain of the truth.

 

“You sold yourself to me in hopes that I would be so pleased to finally bed you that I wouldn’t take what was rightfully _mine_ to begin with.”

 

The Omega was moving from the bed, pulling a silken robe left for her by the servants around her form, “No, I---”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Costia!” The full weight of her anger filled the room, encompassing the space in near darkness as her features contorted with it and dominance spilled from her pores, making the Omega shrink back, and Ontari pressed harder, words hissed, “Did you wait for your heat so it would make it easier? You wouldn’t care who was fucking you then would you?”

 

“Stop it! I do not know what I was doing! At first I thought---” Costia’s features were flushed, her distress felt clearly in the air, in Ontari’s veins as she fumbled to understand her own emotions. “I wanted this to happen. I did not lie about that. There are so many things… too many things that I cannot even understand… But---- after all that you have done, did you really just expect us to be happily mated?”

 

The laugh that came from Ontari’s throat was cold, bitter, like the winter’s breath and rushed through the room with icy fingers to leech whatever life had begun to blossom and grow, “I did not expect anything, but I definitely did not expect you to whore yourself out so that your beloved brother could keep playing king.”

 

The Omega’s anger now matched her own, she could feel it as plainly as if she were within Costia’s skin, and expected the small statue on the bedside to be hurled her way as a shrieking sound was emitted from the girl’s throat.

 

“Jok yu! After all you have done, and you think that I want to be mated to you, love you?! I want to hate you, I _should_ hate you! I should wish you _dead_ for being all that my nightmares ever were! You _tortured_ me!”

 

Though hurt and anger all but clouded her senses, the Alpha did not miss the phrasing of Costia’s words. The confession she had all but shouted. Still, it did not change the truth. Perhaps it had been foolish of her to imagine that all the damage done could be erased or forgotten in a night. Had she not said herself that Costia would hate her the next morning? But deep within she knew she would have preferred that it had been an act done in desperate need to mate and breed, to cure the ailment of desire that bordered insanity, than this… This scheme. A web of lies in which even Costia herself had become entangled. And the past… The past was an ugly, unforgettable thing, that lay between them like a dark force, a wound that festered, pus seeping from the gaping hole of both their hearts. Would it have been different for them, she wondered, if they had been in different places with different knowledge? If the toxicity of this game of thrones and war of hearts had not poisoned all that they were?

 

They would never know…

 

When the Alpha finally gathered herself to speak again, her voice was soft, “If you had spoken to me, I would have told you I never intended to attempt to steal the throne. Lexa gave him the throne, but you gave him loyalty… power. And despite his weakness, he is family.”

 

There was a moment of pause as she sought the words to express what she felt.

 

“I never sought your forgiveness. I am what I have to be. To you, that is a monster. To me, it is one who only seeks to survive. For all that I am, all that you have made me to be. I have never lied to you. But if you sought revenge for the past, then I commend you…. for I suppose deceit and hope are the worst tortures of all.”

 

She did not meet Costia’s eyes as she snatched her weapons from the table, ignoring Costia’s calls to her as she strode purposefully for the doors to yank them over.

 

“Hod op! Ontari!”

 

Her heart seemed to shatter with every quickening step she took, features beginning to crumble with tears that she would not shed, hardening herself until her expression was nothing but fury. She had allowed herself to take a risk, went against her better judgement and felt the laceration of life’s weakness drag itself against her skin. Now she bore it’s scar upon her as she bore those upon her body

  
And she vowed to herself that she would not make the same mistake again...


	8. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia struggles in the aftermath of her confrontation with Ontari and the blossoming feelings she can no longer ignore, while someone else's struggle is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so long, once again. As our Lord and Savior ADC would say, "But there's a reeasonn." 
> 
> I've been exhausted a lot with work, and a lot of life changes. But that's not all. There are also some one shots in the works. Nice, sometimes angsty, sometimes sexy, and sometimes downright funny one shots. Including three or four Clexa one shots, so keep an eye out for those coming up soon. 
> 
> But without further ado...

  

                                                                                                     **Costia**

Costia could still feel Ontari’s presence within her chambers, long after the Alpha had left the room. She had felt the hurt, anger...  emotions that even now seemed to make her sick to her stomach. The Omega had stood shaking as the heavy weight of the door had slammed, the harsh sound echoing in the stillness.

 

All of this was wrong. Confusing. And now… Now she had truly seen...felt...heard for herself what she wished she could still be ignorant to. Ontari… loved her. The thought was scarcely conceivable, almost impossible. But did she not wear it now upon her skin? The scent of it? Could she not feel the pleasant soreness between her thighs, and the slight curve of her belly now filled with Ontari’s seed? Could she not see it in those eyes that spoke of her heart, even when her lips remained ever silent?

 

But how then, did Costia herself feel?

 

The dark haired girl did not want to think of it. Any of it. The important thing was that now, at least she could be assured of her brother’s safety, of the security of his position. Nothing else mattered.

 

When the servants entered, followed by the fisas, she rose and dutifully allowed them to do as they had been bid, ignoring the concerned and questioning glances. She bathed and though the food seemed to have little taste, and her stomach was tied in knots, she ate. She followed routine, hoping that it would distract her from her thoughts, but no matter what she did she could not free herself of them, of the memory of Ontari inside of her, the taste of her kiss so hungry yet startlingly reverent. But more than those she could not forget the look of betrayal within the Alpha’s eyes before she had turned to walk away.

 

“I’m going out to the stables,” the Omega said, addressing her servants as she rose from the small dining table.

 

There were nods of quiet acknowledgement as she all but fled the room… Only to come face to face with the Alpha.

 

She’d been walking in the direction of Costia’s room, steps purposeful, expression a dark scowl. Costia also noted that she’d changed from her garb of the night before, and on her heels were several of her gona, faces darkened by the paint of war, white streaks of the same contrasted on their cheeks.

 

Something was wrong..

 

“Oh good. You saved me the trouble,” Ontari said, voice cold.

 

Costia ignored the sting of the ice within her tone, made worse by the near and sadly familiar sneer of disdain that showed none of the warmth she’d felt towards the Omega the night before, or even hours earlier. That side of her was gone now, Costia understood that, and understood as well that it was her fault.

 

“What is wrong? What has happened? Is it Roan?”

 

There was the slightest glimmer of anger in Ontari’s eyes, but it faded just as quickly as she replied, “The Skaikru scum have attacked another village, this time to the south. They also killed 300 of our beloved Heda’s soldiers. Soldiers she stupidly sent to their camp to protect them, I assume from us. There will weakness within her governing now… for the Skaikru, for the deaths she will undoubtedly not avenge because of Wanheda. We are going to crush them in the village… And then we will crush her.”

 

Having nothing else to say, she turned to leave, but before Costia could stop herself she grabbed for the Alpha’s hand. The Omega was uncertain about the ambassadors turning on Heda, though they could be fickle. Lexa was all but legend, the youngest Heda that was known and the strongest, most idealistic, brutal yet kind. Wise and not so easily taken for a fool. Costia could scarcely remember much of the girl, but she knew much of the Alpha and warrior she had become in her own right. Even Ontari could not begrudge that. There was fear also for Ontari, she realized. What if something happened? They had hardly had time to make amends after this morning, though the Omega had no idea where to begin, only that she must… Somewhere.

 

The Alpha glanced back, surprise flitting across her face, and a sudden desire that Costia felt as well with the contact. The surprise lasted only a moment before her expression became an unreadable mask. Anxiety built in the pit of the younger girl’s stomach and though she did not want to make Ontari appear weak, she could not let her leave. Still, knowing the contact was unwanted, she dropped her hands and cleared her throat.

 

“May I speak with you?” she asked quietly.

 

Ontari regarded her for a moment before lifting her chin in a show of defiance, “Whatever you have to say to me Omega, you may say in front of my gona.”

 

A spark of anger rose within Costia at the demeaning insult, but she swallowed it down. If this was the way that Ontari wanted to play it, then who was she to say differently?

 

“This morning…”

 

“I do not wish to---”

 

“I do not care what you wish!” Again Costia could not stop herself, her boldness surprising even herself, and she continued before the bravado was lost, “I will say this to you because you are leaving and I cannot let you go... I want to say that….”

 

Ontari watched her, expression wary but expectant, eyes hard as she undoubtedly held back a rebuke.

 

“What happened between us… It was not a ploy or some comfort prize… I did not whore myself out to you. I had a need… And you met it… After what you did, it was only fair. And you never said…” she glanced at the men behind Ontari before inhaling and setting her shoulders. “I really do not wish to have this conversation in front of your men while they are gaping at me like that.”

 

Ontari’s eyes searched hers for a moment, and despite the annoyance she clearly felt there was the barest trace of a smile on her lips before she delivered a sharp order for them to wait for her in the courtyard. With one last glance at Costia, they departed, leaving the Alpha and her Omega alone.

 

“You are growing entirely too bold for my liking, hainofi.” Ontari murmured.

 

The word, uttered with both malice and desire was husked on her tongue and thrilled Costia’s senses, “So you say, but you seem to like it. You have not made me stop, and now more than ever you have the power to do so.”

 

“That is not all I have the power to do,” the Alpha whispered, taking a step forward.

 

One step and the dark fire in her eyes, the hunger that seemed insatiable, intensified by the storm of emotions that hurt and scarred, confused and destroyed, made Costia’s legs weak and her blood run hot in her veins. Her breaths quickened and she took a step back as if to ward off the need that rose like the rushing waves of the sea, rolling closer to the shore. But the link between them, bound by the mating marks and their coupling was strong, so that every pulse of lust left her wet and intoxicated with it.

 

No… No, this was not what she wanted. The thought occurred as her back met the wall, sending a shiver down her spine as the cool stone met with heated flesh. She had something important to say. But what was it?

 

“I---”

 

“Shhh. No more talking.”

 

“I want to tell you how I feel..”

 

“I know how you feel,” Ontari’s dark smile became a teasing simper as she placed her palms flat against the wall on either side of the Omega’s head, caging her in as her presence, her scent made Costia’s body quiver, aware of every inch of her. “You are wet… and hot…..”

 

“Stop..”

 

“Tight…”

 

“Ontari--” the words were caught on Costia’s tongue as Ontari dipped her head to press her lips against the Omega’s neck, teeth nipping to send pleasure swirling in the pit of her stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips while deft fingers lifted the folds of her dress to seek her, finding her just as the Alpha had said.

 

Those same fingers left her breathless as they reached inside her, testing, teasing. It did not matter that they were in the corridor with servants barely a call away, or someone sure to come upon them. And for a moment it did not matter that there lay so much unspoken. This was a language she was beginning to understand, the only language with which they did not offer each other harsh words or confusion. There lay no doubt in the simplicity of two bodies joining and she did not refuse her Alpha as she unfastened her belt, lifted the Omega and sheathed herself inside her in one deep thrust, filling and claiming. Her arms wound tightly around the Alpha’s shoulders while her legs tightened at her waist. It was hard, fast, a satisfying of hunger and fears that left them stripped of strength and will to succumb to the balm of carnal fulfillment. Costia gave herself over to it, burying her cries and whimpers of pleasure against her neck.

 

It was not until her lips found Ontari’s that their release shook both their bodies, leaving their bodies nearly weak with the force of it so that Ontari rested them both against the wall, ragged breaths merged with Costia’s as tongues warred, bodies struggling to come down from the high of ecstasy found within each other. The Alpha didn’t flinch away from the Omega’s affectionate touches, fingertips tracing along the scarification marks on her features, the apples of her cheeks, sculpted high and proud. Her face nuzzled against Costia’s neck, basking in the scent of her where it pulsed strongest.

 

“My heat was not to blame for that,” the Omega finally whispered, and though she felt Ontari tense, she continued, “And you have given me your promise that Roan is safe. I did that because I wanted to… because my heart and body do not adhere to the fears and memories of my mind. I know I have made you doubt me, but do not doubt that. I never wished to punish you.”

 

For long moments there was only silence, silence that seemed to stretch on until Ontari withdrew from her depths, leaving her empty, thighs sticky with their combined release and straightened herself as best she could. Gone was the warmth once more, replaced with a stony expression and Costia knew she did not believe her. The ache in her heart grew as the chasm between them widened, filled with all of their sins, fears, doubts. What had been erased in moments had returned just as quickly, and like the coldest of their winters it settled in their bones, bitter and unforgiving.

 

“I will leave guards here for your protection and have the gates closed and barred. This should not take long.”

 

“Ontari…”

 

“As your Alpha I have responsibilities to you. To see that all your needs are met. To protect you and care for you as needed. As my Omega you have only two responsibilities, to obey and provide pups in the future. Let us not pretend this is anything else,” her tone was quiet, but left no room for argument and without meeting Costia’s eyes, turned and left, leaving the Omega more confused than ever.

* * *

 

                                                                                                  **Lexa**

Weakness. She knew it well. Despite her best efforts to quell and squash it from her very existence, it pervaded her at every turn. Once it had been the weakness of fear, of uncertainty in what lay ahead of her on the path of Heda. She had known all it meant to be a Natblida, to one day possibly shoulder the responsibility of her people, but she had also known what it was to be a young girl, foolish and in love, much to Anya’s dismay. And to the addition of another notch in her belt of weakness. But Costia had been such a beautiful weakness. Soft, gentle, and fragile. Wise.. An Omega through and through. She had been on the path of a fisa and was Nyko’s pride and joy. His beloved sister. So much like him that even now it sometimes hurt to speak to the healer. To see her past mirrored in the spirit of his kindness and quiet strength.

 

Some wounds were never to heal, no matter how the flesh was cauterized and treated, made stronger, better. Some wounds were permanent fractures upon the soul and barely held together by the fraying strings of the heart.

 

And yet… presently there was another weakness. In the form of a fiery and determined blonde.

 

From the very first moment the Omega had entered her tent,  Lexa had been captivated, as skai met ground. The most vivid blue set in alabaster skin that was darkened by dirt and toil. As young as she herself had been when she had become Heda and already showing signs of being battle worn. It was there, dark shadows in those eyes of dreaming sky. The telltale signs of a girl forced to grow up far before her time, to lead and be counted on by so many, when she herself felt alone. Golden hair gave her the appearance of the avenging angels Lexa had seen in the books of the Old World. Fierce and unafraid of danger.

 

Nothing like Costia….

 

And yet she could not help but be lured, bewitched, help captive by the spell the young skai girl weaved. She had made a vow, taken Clarke’s people as her own despite all of the bad blood that lay between Trikru and Skaikru, despite the wisdom Titus and the ambassadors tried to impart to her, she was led blindly, hoping that the blossoming of love she felt was not weakness, but strength.

 

Even now when anger and pain ran through her blood like rivers of toxic hate.  

 

“There has to be another way,” the blonde was saying.

 

“There is no other way, Clarke! Your people have given their declaration of war, _rejected_ time and time again the peace I have attempted to give them. They _ambushed_ my men while they slept like cowards! Enough is enough! Just drein jus daun.”

 

Octavia had been with them as well, before leaving with one of the peace keeping missions to the outer villages to hopefully calm the tension, after tending to Indra who had been injured in the attack against the soldiers the Commander had sent to keep watch over the Skaikru in the wake of the bombing of Mount Weather, before she had risked everything in the resulting coup which led to a fight to the death. If Roan had been half as heartless as his mother, there was a possibility things might not have gone in the Alpha’s favor, no matter her skill in battle. In this, she and Roan were evenly matched.

 

She had just had more to protect…

 

But the vengeance of what had been done to Costia, the ending of that hostility and balm on the wound had been worth it and more for the Skaikru whose people would be avenged as well with the haiplana’s passing was short lived. The attack had been led by some idealistic and control hungry Alpha, one with which she was not familiar, and Bellamy. The hot headed Alpha she would have killed long before now if fate had seen that an opportunity presented itself. Not only for the opposition and tension he was constantly the source of, but for the obvious covetous look in his eyes whenever he looked at Clarke. The possession in his eyes as if she belonged to him. Fate now seemed to giving the Commander such opportunity in the wake of this new reckless destruction of human lives, and yet Clarke defended him as she always did and the Commander could not help but wonder if she would be so quick to defend her if Lexa were to make such a decision, and be so cold and cowardly.

 

And what was more, a mere couple of hours earlier she had been shackled and held prisoner. What more would it take for Clarke to realize that while her people thought Trikru savage, the Skaikru were the true monsters.

 

“I thought they were your people too,” Clarke murmured quietly. “Look, showing mercy is not weakness. It’s an act of strength.”

 

“You speak like a branwada, girl,” Indra spat from her place of rest where her arm was bound and bandaged now that the bullet had been removed from her shoulder. She had only been left alive to give a message to the Commander.

 

Roan had been subservient, wise, even eager to remain in the Coalition despite the nature of his receiving the throne, but there were others in Azgeda who would not be so forgiving, and this.. This would be the beginning they needed. Already Skaikru had attacked several villages near their borders, making it difficult for the Commander to do anything even if she wanted to.

 

Least of all show the mercy Clarke was so desperately trying to persuade her to.

 

“This cannot go without punishment Clarke, it is not only about weakness, it is about justice. Blood demands blood. 300 of my men lay scattered upon the ground, soaking it in their blood, while the men you protect lie safely behind their walls planning the deaths of more.”

 

“Lexa--”

The Alpha held up her hand for silence, commanding it just as she did with her people when she sat upon her throne, emerald eyes filled with righteous wrath as she glared at Clarke. Her teeth bared, dominance seeping from her pores as she spoke in a voice that was dangerously low.

  
“We will not do this your way Clarke. Not this time. Your people will bring me Pike and Bellamy, or I will burn all of Arkadia to the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hainofi = princess
> 
> skai = sky 
> 
> branwada = fool

**Author's Note:**

> "Ste yuj' - Stay strong.  
> "Nou mou!" - No more!  
> gona - warrior  
> gonakru- warriors


End file.
